


Rock N Roll Girl

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Christmas Smut, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Light Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Pain, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prick Tease, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reality, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, True Love, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jeremy's car breaks down so he stays with a stranger, but will they go beyond the point of friendship?</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy's car breaks down so he stays with a stranger, but will they go beyond the point of friendship?

It was another cold rainy night spent at home listening to Def Leppard, Led Zeppelin and Nickleback. You could hear the rain over your music as you air guitared in your lounge room, you heard a knock at your door and quickly paused your music as you made your way over to the door. When you opened it a man, medium height and a little taller than you with green and blue flickered eyes, brown hair and a medium build was standing at your door soaked from head to toe. You could practically see the water reaping off of the black leather jacket he was wearing, it was even odder because it was 3am and you thought you were the only one insane enough to be awake at this time.

“Hey uhm sorry but my car broke down, you wouldn’t happen to know anything that might help?” the man asked, his voice was low, husky and gruff and you loved it.

“Sure” you said as you threw on a coat and followed him to his car, he popped open the hood and you had a look and let out a small nod. You pulled yourself underneath the car and found the problem, a small drop of oil landed on your nose as you were sliding out from underneath the car. You stood up and looked at the man

“Ok was the engine smoking when you pulled over?” you practically questioned him

“Yeah” he tells you

“Ok so you have a blown engine and a cracked head, and a small oil leak” you tell him and he runs his hand through his hair in response “Why don’t we get out of this rain” you suggested to him and he nodded before he followed you back inside.

When you walked inside you quickly turned on your heater and grabbed a towel for him, you handed it to him as he dried of his hair and stood in front of your heater.

“I have a shower and some stuff that should fit you, if you’d like” you offered

“Really? That would be great, thank you” he said with a smile on his face

You showed him to the bathroom and placed clean clothes in the spare room on the bed, you told him that you would and you kept your work. Of course you know who this guy is, it’s Jeremy fucking Renner and he is one sexy man, you looked at your DVD shelf and cringed at the fact that you had a “Jeremy Renner” movie collection, not to mention if he walked into your room he would see the pictures you had of him on your wall. Instead you just shrugged, turned your music down and then hit play. You grabbed a towel and dried off your hair as you filled the kettle up and switched it on.

As you walked back into your lounge room you had seen Jeremy walk from the bathroom into the spare room with a towel sitting around his waist and your jaw dropped a little, for starters you could see everything outlined and you had to walk into the kitchen and take in a deep breath, the water clinged to his muscular body and it sent shivers throughout your body. He was standing in the doorway of your kitchen watching you as you tried to collect your shit and get yourself together. Jeremy faked a cough and you practically jumped and then quickly turned around to look at him.

“Is that how you greet strangers?” you joked at him

“Not usually” he said with that deep hearty chuckle of his that made you fall in love

“If you want you can stay the night in the spare room”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course”

“Thanks” he said, that smile forming on his lips again

“No problem’ you said and smiled back

“Anyway I’m Jeremy” he said, his tone purely business

“I’m Summer, nice to finally meet you” you said, you didn’t mean to say finally it just slipped out

“Finally?” he asked, an eyebrow now raised at you

“Uhm” you replied as you looked at him blankly and all you could do was walk into the lounge room and point to your DVD collection, the section where his were sat.

“Oh, I see what you mean” he said as you face palmed yourself and thought to yourself “Could you make it any more obvious Summer?”

“So the clothes fit ok?” you asked, trying to change the subject quickly

“Yeah thanks”

Jeremy smiled at you and all that was running through your head was “Thank you god” while you smiled back at him. You seen him pull his phone out and open up the camera before he sat down next to you.

“Smile Summer” Jeremy said as he moved in closer and took a picture with you “Now what’s your twitter name thing?” he asked

“No you are not putting that on twitter”

“Yes I am and if you don’t tell me your name on there, I’ll look until I do find it” he said with a cocked eyebrow. Damn he was stubborn and he knew how to play the right cards

“Fine it’s @OfficialSummer” you told him and to your surprise not only did he mention you in the tweet with the picture but he followed you too, which if he wasn’t around and had done that you probably would have curled up in a ball and cried of happiness.

Jeremy inspired you to be a better person each and every day of your life, he was someone you looked up to in the acting industry. Yes you act, you have been in a few small indie films that many people know you for in your hometown in Australia. You never thought you would actually get to meet Jeremy though and the fact that you only met him because his car broke down was just pure luck. Which didn’t bother you at all.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, why are you awake at 3am?” Jeremy asked you

“Learning lines”

“So you act too” Jeremy said with a smile on his face

“Yeah, nothing huge yet, just minor stuff” you replied 

“You want some help?”

“Only if you’re up to it” you said

“I’m always up for a challenge” Jeremy told you with a cheeky smile on his face

“Ok” you said as you handed him the script, you knew nearly all of your lines and just needed someone to run through them with you.

“Should I be insulted that you’re asking me to play your dad right now?” he joked with you and you laughed along with him

“You said you were up for the challenge hotshot so show me what you’ve got” you joked back with him

“Ok Rock N Roll girl, let’s do this” he said as he held his gaze at you, not breaking eye contact once and you went straight into character

“And what makes you think you can just walk through the fucking door after fifteen years and tell me what to do?” you yelled at him, your tone dead and cold and the look on Jeremy’s face told you even he was surprised but he quickly picked up the lines.

“I only ever stayed away because your mother kept running away with you! The closer I got to you, the further away she would go! You think it was easy for me staying away from you?” he snapped back, his tone low, with slight breaks when he portrayed anger, his eyes went wide and you could see how well he could adapt to a character in such little time.

You both ran through the rest of the lines for an hour before you finally finished, Jeremy was impressed at how good you were.

“Your telling me no one has invested in you yet?” he asked as he handed you back the script

“Yep, just small things here and there”

“Well I’m going to go to bed and tomorrow I’m going to talk to some people and see what I can do” Jeremy said as he walked down the hall and into the spare room, closing the door behind him

“What do you mean, See what you can do?” you asked as you followed and stopped outside the door, you heard him chuckle and decided to lock up the house and head for bed.

“Goodnight Summer” Jeremy called out to you

“Goodnight Jeremy” you called back as you laid down on your bed

You had been tossing and turning the majority of the time you were in bed and Jeremy did too, you heard him grunt as he rolled around and you let out a silent chuckle as you rolled over and before you knew it you had finally fallen asleep with the help of Jeremy being in the next room.


	2. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Two

You woke up the next morning at 8am, pretty stupid considering the time you finally fell asleep, Jeremy was still asleep and you could hear him snoring through the thick, wooden bedroom door. You let out a quiet snicker as you walked into the lounge room, you grabbed your clean clothes off the couch and walked back into your room to change. When you walked back into the lounge room Jeremy stumbled out in just his underwear, it was sexy as hell, his legs were perfectly toned and his torso chiseled without looking like a photo shopped ken doll. His arms were rippled with veins and you could see his muscles tense as he flexed.

You didn’t even think he noticed he wasn’t at home, but you still found it completely adorable, he hadn’t even noticed you yet and the way his brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to wake himself up was just the perfect sight, you walked straight past him and into the kitchen, you put the kettle on and prepped two cups for coffee before you walked back into the lounge room.

“Good morning” you said to Jeremy as you tried to hide the laugh that was creeping inside you

“Huh?” he said as he looked up at you and then shook his head “Oh hey, good morning” he said as he stretched, you couldn’t help but stare at him and luckily he closed his eyes as he was stretching or he would have noticed.

“How do you take your coffee?” you asked as you looked out the window 

“White, two sugars, thanks” he said as he smiled over to you

You returned the smile and walked back into the kitchen to make the coffee, you heard Jeremy walk back down the hall and when he came back he was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table, his face a light shade of red as you placed the coffee in front of him and sat down next to him.

“Sorry about before, even with years of early mornings I still suck first thing in the morning” he said and let out a deep chuckle

“That’s nothing, you should see me when I wake up, you need an R rating for that” you joked back with him and he laughed

“That reminds me, you have to give me your number so we can keep in touch, besides I figure I owe you after all you’ve done for me” Jeremy said before he took a long prolonged sip of his coffee.

“Seriously, it’s nothing” you argued back with him

“You keep telling yourself that while I bribe your number out of you” he said as he looked at you, you laughed and held your hand out and he quickly followed by handing you his phone. All in confidence too, he trusted you enough to unlock his phone and freely enter your number into his phone, you could have snooped through his phone but you weren’t like that and you would never break the trust you had built up with Jeremy.

Instead you saved your number to his phone and handed it back to him, he rang you so that his number would be in your phone and you just laughed at him.

“What?” he asked you confused

“You could have just saved your number into my phone”

“I know, but calling was an easy way of doing it” he said back and laughed

You laughed and then took a mouthful of your coffee, the taste filled your senses and helped you wake up, let’s face it, you weren’t exactly a morning person yourself either. If someone were to knock on your door early in the morning you’d probably yell out for them to come back later and then go back to sleep. You checked the time on your phone before taking another mouthful of coffee, the whole time Jeremy just smiled at you, you noticed the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, and how his face scrunched up when he smiled properly. You smiled back at him before you quickly finished your coffee, you had a light head ache that you knew would only get worse as the day went on.

“So when do you start on this film?” Jeremy asked

“Today actually”

“Well I have a press interview but then afterwards I’ve got nothing on”

“Awesome, let me guess, umm I’m going to guess Kill The Messenger?” you said with a knowing cocked eyebrow

“You guessed correct, maybe when I’m done with the press stuff I can come visit you on set?”

“Sure, also your clothes are clean and dry and I called a mechanic and tow truck and they are going to fix it for you” you said with a smile

“Wow, you are on a roll, thanks” Jeremy said and smiled back at you wide eyed

“I just called in a favor, no big deal, you need a lift to your interview?” 

“Only if it’s ok” he replied

“I wouldn’t offer it wasn’t ok” you said to him with a smile “When do you have to be there?”

“In an hour”

“Ok well you go and get changed and then we will go” 

“We?” he joked with you

“Oh you know what I mean” you said as you threw a pillow at him

Jeremy laughed as he walked into the spare room and changed into his now clean and dry clothes, when he walked out he let out a comfortable smile, you both walked outside and when you opened the garage and Jeremy saw your 98 Mustang his jaw dropped a little and he eyed the black car in front of him.

“That is a nice car” he said as he walked over to the passenger side

“Yeah, classic fast cars are the best, especially the sexy ones” you said as you winked and unlocked the car

When you started up the car and the engine rumbled Jeremy just looked at you in awe, Rick Springfield-Jessie’s Girl started as the next song on your CD and Jeremy sang along with you as you drove him to his interview, he air drummed and you laughed at him as you tapped the steering wheel, the warm sun was beaming in through your window and striking you just enough to keep you warm. You finally reached the place Jeremy was doing his interview.

“I’ll call you soon Rock N Roll Girl” Jeremy said as he rested his arms on the rolled down window

“Ok hot stuff, talk soon” you said and smiled at him before you waved and left.

You finally arrived on set and immediately went straight to costume and then hair and makeup, you were playing a rebel woman whose father left her when she was younger. After a few hours and small breaks in between takes it was finally time for lunch. You had just left the set and headed around the corner to star bucks to grab a coffee when Jeremy called you.

“Hey hot stuff” you chuckled down the phone

“Hey Rock N Roll Girl, where are you?” he asked you

“Star bucks on main, trust me you will be able to spot me out, I look like some badass rebel kid” you joked with him

“There you are” he said into the phone

“What, wait where are you?” you asked as you looked around unable to see Jeremy, that’s when a car pulled up and Jeremy got out, you watched the car drive off down the street as Jeremy know stood in front of you.

“Right here” he said with a cheeky smile as he hung up his phone and greeted you with a warm hug that may have lingered a few seconds too long.

“Now I see you” you added as you slid your phone into your pocket and laughed

“Remember how I said I’d see what I can do about getting you a good part in a movie or something” he reminded you

“What about it?” you asked him as you looked at him mysteriously 

“Well it’s nothing major, but my agent wants you to fly back to America with me when I’m done here” he told you with a bored expression on his face

“Nothing major!” you accidently yelled and slapped his arm “Dude, that is so awesome, I don’t even know what to say” you said as you looked at him shocked

“Well you could start by saying yes” he joked with you, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip a little as he tried to stop himself from laughing at your reaction.

“Yes and thank you” you said as you wrapped your arms around him tight enough to stop him breathing

“Not a problem mama” he replied

When you finally parted you were both interrupted by some fans before you could even say anything

“Mum, Mum! Look it’s Summer Rivers and Jeremy Renner” a kid yelled giddily at his mum “Can I get a photo with them mum? Please?” he asked his mum, you and Jeremy both smiled when she turned to you for confirmation or rejection.

“Yeah buddy of course you can” you told the boy as he huddle in between you and Jeremy and stood there, an arm wrapped around either of you with a wide smile spread on his face.

The camera clicked a few pictures and then you both signed some pieces of paper with little letters for him, the boy then hugged you both and lingered to Jeremy a little longer.

“Thank you Hawkeye” he whispered into Jeremy’s ear before he ran back to his mother wide eyes and happy, you both waved to the boy as you walked into Star Bucks.


	3. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Three

You ordered your coffee’s and then sat down at a table, the paparazzi managed to get photos of both you and Jeremy which made you both laugh.

“I thought you only did small things” he joked with you

“Truth is I do, the whole photo thing happens quite a lot though” you said with a smile

“That means you’re doing something right then”

“I guess you’re right” you said with a smile on your face

“So how’s the film going?” 

“Good, I think, I hope” you joke

“Enough small talk, I have a premiere tonight and I’d love for you to be my plus one”

“Are you asking me to be your date?” you asked him with a knowing smile

“Fine, yes I am, so will you?” Jeremy asked you

“Yeah of course” you tell him

“Good, it’s going to be awesome” he tells you

“Only because I’m going to be there” you joked with him

Jeremy laughed and shook his head “You’re going to Rock the place out aren’t you”

“Maybe, I mean I can Led Zepplin that place up, turn it into a concert” you said

“If you do that, I will kiss you” he joked with you, but the mere thought lingered in both your minds.

You both sat and talked for a few more minutes until you had to go back to set, Jeremy decided to go with you. He sat with the director and watched you, you were having trouble getting your head into the right space for the part which never really happened to you. The director called cut and Jeremy walked over to you, he placed his hands on your shoulders and looked you dead in the eyes.

“Ok Rock N Roll Girl, what the hell is going on? You nailed this the other night” he assured you

“To be honest I have no idea” you said as you shook your head

“Ok, this is going to suck majorly I know, but you have to go back to a time when you were really pissed off at someone, when your heart was completely broken” Jeremy advises you

“Ok” you said confidently as Jeremy walked back off set, you started thinking back and got in the moment.

The director looked at you for a few seconds unsure at first and then Jeremy tapped him on the shoulder and had a huge smile spread across his face.

“She has got it this time” Jeremy told him confidently

“How do you know that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow

“Trust me, call action and you will be surprised

With that the director called action and you hammered through your lines, some of your best work actually, the raw emotion came flooding out of you to help perfect the scene and when the director called cut you walked off set to watch the scene on the small T.V that was set up. You nodded as you watched yourself, a different you appeared on the small screen, your actual character portrayed in front of you and you smiled.

The director turned to Jeremy as you walked back on set “How did you get her to do that?” he asked in suspicion 

“It’s amazing what emotions heartache can bring out” he told the director with a smile 

“Thank you Mr Renner” he told Jeremy before he called action. 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by and Jeremy stayed with you the entire time, cheering you on and boosting your confidence all day. When you walked off set or the day you felt great, Jeremy really knew how to bring out a better you, to work harder for what you want and to never give up. You drove back to your place with Jeremy and he helped you pick out something to wear for the activities ahead of the night. Jeremy picked out a pair of light blue jeans with a few rips in them and a nice black top that flowed and sat around your waist perfectly, he matched it with a black scarf and decided you should let your hair fall down over your shoulders. You went for a quick shower and then got ready, Jeremy helped you with your hair and makeup and then stood in front of you with his arms folded across his chest and a smug smile crept across his face.

“Well?” you asked

“Gorgeous” Jeremy said with a smile on his face and a smile crept across your face

“Now back to your hotel so I can help you pick a suit”

“Are you really going to make me wear a suit?” he asked as he pouted at you

“I sure am hot stuff” you said as you winked at him, you said as you walked outside to the car with him in your lace up combat boots, of course he eyed you as you hoped in the car but it didn’t bother you one bit.

You followed Jeremy’s directions to his hotel and followed him into the luxurious suite, you nodded with a half smile on your face as you looked around, Jeremy called you into the room, he had four suits lined up on the bed and you took your time choosing. You held each one up to him before making your decision, you picked the blue suit which had a silver tinged shine to it and added a white tie to it with a black button up shirt.

“I still cannot believe you are making me wear a suit” Jeremy said as he gave you puppy dog eyes

“Very cute although it doesn’t quite work, now go and shower so we can do this” you told him and watched as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

The friendship you had built with Jeremy in two days was amazing, you felt like you could trust him with anything and everything and you did, you both didn’t have much time to sit down and tell each other much but the trust and bond was still there. Jeremy walked out in a towel with bits of his hair sticking up all over the place and you let out a loud laugh and he laughed along with you. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him will he changed and as much as you wanted to go in there and fuck him five ways from Sunday, you didn’t want to ruin the friendship you both had.

Jeremy walked out in his suit and stared at you, his tie was crooked and you walked over and straightened it for him, your hands lingered on his chest for a few seconds and you both held a strong gaze into each other’s eyes.

You sucked in a deep breath and snapped back to reality “We should go, don’t want to be late” you stuttered out

“Yeah, you’re right” he quickly said with a nod and lead you out to a waiting car, you both got in and talked on the way to the premiere.

“So today, what did you think back to?” he asked, his mind somewhat intrigued by your past

“There were two things, first was when my dad walked out on me and my brother and the second was when I caught my ex cheating on me” you explained

“I’m sorry” he told you as his eyes streaked of blue ocean like flickers.


	4. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Four

“It’s not your fault, those things happen all the time” you said with a faint smile and glance at Jeremy then back out the window

Jeremy glanced at you, his eyes saddened and his smile now gone, he could see how much it upset you and how you were holding back the tears “Well their missing out because you are amazing and people like that don’t deserve your fucking time” he told you and that smile crept back across your face.

“Thanks Jeremy” you said as you leaned in a little and hugged him, he pulled you close into his chest, tight and yet so tender, like the only thing that mattered to him right now was you, and even if it was being greedy or needy, you really needed that hug right now.

“Don’t you ever forget it Rock N Roll Girl” he cooed quietly at you and you smiled.

The car pulled up and Jeremy got out and then held out his hand, you took it and hopped out of the car, Jeremy was a little nervous and you knew because he walked over to the other side of the car where no one could see him and he started lunging. To make him feel more comfortable you started lunging too and he let out a smile that lit up his whole face with joy. That was all it took for Jeremy to know that you didn’t care how dorky he could be, that he could honestly be broke and living in a gutter and you would still care about him. Jeremy grabbed your hand and led you up the red carpet with you, what started off as walking like normal people came to a halt when you hear someone playing Def Leppard. Right then and there all hopes of walking like two normal people went flying out the window as you both laughed and danced up the red carpet like you were at a rock concert, although you both stopped a few times for photo’s and little interviews.

At the last bit of carpet you stopped at a man called out to you and Jeremy and you both walked over to him with smiles on your faces.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. We have Summer Rivers and Jeremy Renner here with us right now, hey guys this is an hour” the interview said

“Hey” you both replied back with little chuckles

“So how do you two know each other?” he asked and you looked at Jeremy as if to ask if he wanted to tell them but he tilted his head in a sideways manner giving you the signal to tell him.

“Actually Jeremy here broke down outside of my house” you said and Jeremy had that embarrassed teenage look on his face

“Yeah in the pouring rain” Jeremy added

The interview continued on for three minutes before you both got called inside and met everyone, Jeremy introduced you to Robert Downey Junior himself which was enough to almost make you cringe from mere excitement. Soon enough the movie had started and you were both sitting down next to each other, you were easily drawn in to the movie and the way it had been so perfectly executed that you didn’t want it to ever end. When the credits rolled you didn’t know what to say to Jeremy except for “Wow”.

Jeremy headed to the front with a few other cast members to answer some questions and have photo’s taken. You watched as he played his goofy self and laughed, he looked over to you a few times with a smile on his face and at one point he pointed to you and winked which made everyone turn their heads and look at you. You bit down on your bottom lip to stop yourself from going red which didn’t really help much, Robert moved over a seat and sat next to you which actually scared you a little and you jumped an inch or two.

Robert laughed “So how did you two meet exactly? Jeremy was pretty skimpy on the details” he said with a cocky grin on his face which you loved. Robert was cool and a lot of fun to be around, just like Jeremy he could make you laugh at the stupidest things but he didn’t catch your eye the way Jeremy did.

“His car broke down outside my house” you said with a low laugh

“Now I know why he was skimpy on the details” he joked with you “He really likes you by the way” he continued and you smiled at Robert and then looked over to Jeremy as he finished up the Q&A.

Jeremy walked over to you and then looked at Rob with an odd look on his face and Rob knew exactly what he meant and then the two of them just smiled at each other, you all walked outside where the paparazzi were still lingering around. The three of you posed for a few photo’s before you and Jeremy said your goodbyes to Robert, you both got into the car which then took you back to your house. Jeremy asked the driver to wait while he walked you to your front door, he held your hand the whole time and when you finally reached the front door he wrapped his arms around you comfortably, and when you both parted he placed a tender kiss on your cheek.

“Goodnight Summer” Jeremy said as he smiled at you and walked down the stairs slowly, still looking at you.

“Goodnight Jeremy” you said as you smiled back

“I’ll call you tomorrow” he called out before he got in the car

“I’ll be waiting” you yelled back, you waited for him to get in the car before you walked inside.

You watched the car drive off slowly from your window and then you fell back onto your couch with a wide smile spread across your face, you quickly jumped up and put on some music as you did your happy dance around the lounge room. You had a great night and were truly happy about everything right now, you didn’t even know how to explain how you were feeling but you knew you didn’t need to.

You had tomorrow off and you decided to sleep in, you knew Jeremy was calling and you were really excited. When your phone rang you quickly answered it, you were giddy and happy to speak to Jeremy.

“Hey” you said through the phone half asleep

“I can’t believe you!” he snapped at you

“What?” you said as you rubbed your eyes and sat up in your bed “What are you talking about?” you asked confused

“Go and buy a fucking magazine!” he hissed at you before he hung up

You thought you were still dreaming and you pinched yourself just to make sure, of course you weren’t and you were so fucking confused at this point and a little pissed off too. You quickly got dressed, grabbed your keys and drove to the closest shop to “Buy a fucking magazine” like Mr Macho had told you to so fucking rudely over the phone. When you walked inside you picked up a magazine and read the front cover to see “Rivers In Bed With Hollywood Actor Jeremy Renner, more on page 54” you quickly turned to page 54 to read a section that you had apparently told the interviewer about in which it stated.

“It’s not easy to get in bed with a Hollywood actor, but the pro’s weighed more than the cons and wit Jeremy wrapped around my finger I’m now a step closer to my big acting break”- Says Rivers who is pictured to the left with Bourne Legacy star Jeremy Renner

Now you get why Jeremy was pissed off and you threw the magazine back down and walked out of the shop, not only was that whole fucking article complete bullshit but you didn’t even speak to any fucking magazine editors without Jeremy by your side. You picked up your phone and called Jeremy but he just kept rejecting your calls so you decided to send him a text instead.

“Thanks for blaming me for fucking nothing, you clearly know nothing about me if you think I’d even fucking do that to you. Have a nice fucking life and tell your agent thanks but no thanks!” you sent it and not one ounce of regret came into your head just pure fucking anger.

You decided to go and see your brother so you drove to his place and stood at the door for a few minutes before opening it. He greeted you with a tight hug before he let you in and you both sat down on the couch.

“So hitting it up with Hollywood huh” your brother said with a cheeky grin and a wink

“No, but you know what the fucking paps are like around here, any fucking story to make them more money the money sucking fucking pricks” you said, your voice now angry

“Ok what’s going on?” your brother Clark asked you

“Ok so me and Hollywood are friends but the fucking paps made up some bullshit fucking story about me saying some bullshit and Hollywood thinks it was me” you said as you stood up clenching your hands into two balls of fists

“Paps are ignorant money suckers don’t worry about them and if Hollywood thinks that you said that to them then clearly he never trusted you in the first place and you don’t need people like that in your life Sum” he assured you which brought a faint smile to your face.

“I should be giving you advice being older and all but here you go and school me” you joked with him

“Doesn’t mean I can’t give you advice, it just means you don’t believe it at first and then you go all big sister and girly and love me forever for it” he joked back

“Really? Me and you both know I don’t do girly, I love you yes but I don’t do girly” you told him and you both laughed


	5. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend you listen to the song that goes along with this chapter, you can listen it here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCCJCILiX3o

Your twitter feed was buzzing with tweets from anyone and everyone and all you did was shake your head, turn your phone to silent and slide your phone back into your pocket. You and Clark decided to go out and have lunch, you had been so busy lately that you hadn’t had much time to see him even though you would call him whenever you could, it still wasn’t the same. You were still angry at Jeremy and a one point you even wished you had never met him, everything he said about you that night, was that just some lie for him to get in your pants, who knows but you could feel your heart shatter in your chest. The sharp pains that were all so familiar and all you wanted to do was wake up with amnesia and forget about ever seeing him, you weren’t sure how much more heartbreak you could take.

You finally realized that you liked Jeremy a lot more than you thought, and when he blamed you for saying those things to the reported it killed you inside, the fact that he could even think you would do that to him, that he didn’t even give you a chance to explain but instead took the childish option and threw it in your face like you were nothing to him. Maybe you were over thinking it but after everything you had been through you sure as hell didn’t need any more negativity in your life, you just wanted to be fucking happy. How hard was that to ask for? Like asking for a miracle apparently, Clark could see you were upset and he too knew that you’ve had enough.

Lunch went by quickly and before you knew it you and Clark had said your goodbyes and you were back at home although Clark was coming over for dinner later on after he finished his shift at work, it was good catching up. You only had Clark, you didn’t know much else about your family except for the fact that your dad walked out on you both and that was the last time you saw him, you didn’t even get to meet any Uncle’s, Aunties, Grandparents or Cousins that you may or may not have had. You and Clark stuck together, you didn’t have many friends, you just got by doing your work with your trust issues. Who the hell could blame you though, your whole life had been heartache and pain mixed in with little blimps of happiness.

You sat on the lounge with a cold beer and looked down at your phone, the black screen that you so badly wanted to light up with Jeremy calling you, yet you didn’t want him to at the same time. You sat your phone down on your kitchen table, turned your music on and then started cooking dinner. You had decided on your signature Beef Stir-fry, which you knew Clark loved, you remember the day that he once ate four bowels full and laughed. You heard your phone ring on the table and when you walked out to see who it was you weren’t surprised that it was Jeremy, you just rejected it and walked back into the kitchen. Half an hour later Clark walked through the door with a six pack of cold beer.

“Lucky, cause I’m out” you told him

“Every time I come over for dinner you’re out” he joked with you and you just laughed

You finished cooking and then dished out two plates, you set one down in front of Clark and the other next to him. Clark quickly shoveled mouthful after mouthful into his mouth and you honestly wondered if he had to stop for air. You both finished and for once Clark was actually full, you both sat down on the couch with your cold beers and watched crappy shows on TV and laughed until you couldn’t laugh anymore. 

There was a knock at the door and you looked over at Clark “Can you get it” you asked

“Ok, but only because you cooked” he said with a chuckle. 

Clark padded his way over to the door and opened it, immediately anger filled him as he saw Jeremy standing in front of him.

“What do you want?” Clark snarled at him with a blank expression on his face and his arms folded across his chest

“Is Summer here?” Jeremy asked

“She doesn’t want to talk to you right now”

“Please, I have to talk to her” Jeremy begged

“Why don’t you just go man, you’ve done enough damage for one day don’t you think” 

Jeremy tried to talk to him but Clark slammed the door in his face and sat back down on the lounge.

“Thanks” you mumble as you focused your eyes back on the TV, as you tried not to let it get to you

“Anytime” he said and smiled over at you before he checked the time “Shit I have to go, my next shift starts in twenty minutes” he tells you

“You need a ride?”

“No it’s cool, I drove mine out here”

“Ok, well I’ll give you a call” you said as you hugged him tight

“Ok, love you” he said as he walked to the door 

“Love you too” you said as he walked out the door

Clark closed the door behind him and saw Jeremy sitting on the steps outside, he walked straight past him at first but his ego and protective side over you got the better of him and he turned around.

“Just leave her alone ok, she doesn’t need or deserve anymore heartache, you have no idea what she has been through so just back off” Clark warned him

“I just want to explain to her ok, that’s all” Jeremy said as he looked down at the ground

“You don’t get it do you?” 

“What?” Jeremy asked

“She is torn up over you, over this, if you knew her like you think you do, you’d never have accused her of doing this. She likes you, a lot actually” Clark said as he bit down on his tongue 

“I know I fucked up ok, I like Summer a lot too, she keeps me up at night” Jeremy explained

“Well the way she described it to me was that she wishes she could wake up with amnesia and forget about you completely”

“Fuck!” he said as he ran his hands through his thick brown hair and then looked up at Clark, his eyes dark and saddened “Do you think she’ll ever talk to me again?”

“I don’t know man but if she does, don’t fuck it up for her, she deserves to be happy” Clark said before he walked to his car

“Hey!” Jeremy called out to him and Clark looked over at him “Thanks” Jeremy said and Clark nodded before he got in his car and left.

Jeremy knocked on your door and you couldn’t open it, all you could do was slide down to the floor so your back was leaning against it and your head was in your hands now puddled with tears, your sobs becoming louder and louder and when Jeremy heard he started banging on the door in desperate pleads but you refused to answer the door, you couldn’t see him, not yet anyway.

“Please Summer, just open the door” he begged

“Just go away, please Jeremy” you pleaded back at him

You managed to stand up and lock your house up, you turned out the lights and crawled into bed in an emotional wreck. For the first time in years and years you cried yourself to sleep, which felt like it took you years . Your pillow was flooded an ocean of tears and your blankets your best friend through it all, keeping you warm and comforted, you were holding onto your blankets for dear life. You felt yourself drift off to a place where heartache and pain didn’t exist, your wildest dreams were now your reality, your dad never left you and your brother and you sure as hell didn’t meet Jeremy. You heart sown back together and your life everything you ever wanted it to be, except it was only ever going to be temporary, you would wake up in the morning and wish your life could be exactly like that, no complications or broken fucking hearts. At this point you just wanted to go far away and forget about everything for a while.


	6. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Six

You woke up the next morning to your alarm that was set for six and you got up and had a quick shower. You were back at work today and if you needed to go to a place in your mind where you were angry then you know it would be about Jeremy. You had a quick coffee and then walked outside to see Jeremy sitting on your front step, his hands shaky as he tried keeping himself warm. You then realized that he had been there all night, you shook your head and walked over to him. You helped him inside and sat him in front of the heater and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him to keep him warm. Winter in Australia could be real harsh especially in NSW, and especially the early mornings.

Jeremy looked at you as he kept shaking, you sat down next to him and wrapped your arms around him and he nested his head against your chest as you rubbed his back to keep him warm.

“You’re an idiot Jeremy” you told him softly

“I wasn’t leaving until I got to speak to you, I had to apologize, I fucked up” he stuttered out as his teeth chattered

“You can tell me that later, just stay there for a minute ok” you said as you walked into the kitchen, turned the kettle on and then pulled your phone out and called the director.

“Hey man, yeah I won’t be able to make it in today, I don’t know some sort of stomach bug thing I guess, ok sweet, yeah I can work double in a few days, ok cheers buddy, bye” you said and then hung up and continued to make Jeremy a coffee.

You walked back out to Jeremy and handed him the coffee, his eyes were teary as you sat down next to him and rested your head on his shoulder “I’d never say that, you should have known that Jeremy” you told him

“I know” he said between sips of coffee “I screwed up so much, I should have trusted you, I don’t know why I didn’t. I guess I’m just used to being..”

You cut him off quickly “Used for your money, fame, because people want to build you up and then break you down just so they can say they are the reason you won’t trust anyone again, or love anyone” you explained

“Yeah, I still should have trusted you though”

“It’s ok, I can’t stay angry at you anyway, no matter how hard I try”

“So we’re ok?” he asked as he looked at you

“Yeah, we’re ok” you said as you smiled at him “We should take you to see a doctor though”

“I’ll be fine” he said as he started coughing and then clutched his chest

“You say that now but you will be thanking me when you don’t have Pneumonia” you said as you stood up with Jeremy clutched to you, an arm wrapped around your shoulder as you helped him outside and into your car.

You turned the heater on in hopes to warm Jeremy up, when you got to the hospital he was still shaking and was admitted straight away, the doctors rushed around checking his vitals and taking blood tests. An hour later while you were sitting in the room with Jeremy, the doctor came in and told you he had Hypothermia.

“You’re lucky you got to him when you did or he could have died” the doctor explained

“You idiot!” you accidently yelled as you turned to him and slapped his arm

“Like I said, I wasn’t leaving until I got to speak to you”

“Anyway, Mr Renner we are going to keep you in overnight just to keep an eye on you, you just get some rest, and Ms you’re going to have to leave” the doctor said, you nodded and headed for the door when Jeremy sat up in his bed.

“If she leaves then so do I” he told the doctor

“I’m sorry Jeremy but she can’t stay” 

Jeremy got up out of the bed and stumbled when the doctor finally grabbed his arm and helped him back to his bed.

“Fine, she can stay, just get some rest” he told Jeremy and Jeremy nodded and waved you back over to him

You walked over and sat down beside Jeremy’s bed as the doctor walked out of the room, Jeremy intertwined his hand with yours and gave it a light squeeze.

“Lay with me?” he asked through weary eyes and a faint smile

“Ok” you said as he moved over and you laid next to him, he wrapped his arms around you as you rested your head on his chest.

Jeremy kissed the top of your head and his eyes finally fell shut, you smiled and decided that you may as well sleep to and so you did. For once you dreamed of nothing, just a pure black screen in front of you, safe and comfortable in his arms. Jeremy snored which didn’t seem to wake you up at all, you woke up when you heard the sound of rain hitting the roof hard and then fell back asleep with a smile on your face.

You both slept through the night and didn’t wake up until 11am the next morning, but when you did wake up Jeremy was already awake, staring at you through his wide green and blue lined eyes, his eyes crinkling at the sides and his nose a little scrunched. Jeremy was back to his normal healthy self and you were happy, he played with your hair as you both lay silently, no words needing to be spoken at all. The rain was still crashing hard and you loved the sound of rain, it relaxed you and helped you think which is what you really needed lately.

The doctor walked in and neither of you moved except when Jeremy looked at him “So Doc, think I can go home today?” he asked with a wide grin

“We will check your vitals and then we will see” he said as he doubled over everything, he check his temperature, blood pressure, heart rate and everything you can possibly think of “Ok Jeremy we are going to get the paperwork for you to fill out and then you can go” he told him.

A few minutes later the doctor came back with the paperwork and Jeremy filled it all out, he got changed and you both left, while you were driving Jeremy told you to pull over and while you both debated it for a few minutes you finally gave in and pulled over in the empty parking lot of a lake. Jeremy got out and signaled you to get out as well, you shook your head and then got out of the car, he was leaning against the hood of the car and you sat next to him. Jeremy stood up and pulled you into his chest, his hands caressing your face.

“I made a jackass move, I should have trusted you and I didn’t, I’m sorry that I didn’t. That I acted like an idiot, I should have been taking you out to dinner and buying you flowers, I should have been holding you in my arms while we sleep. I should have been cheering you up and not making you cry, I should have been holding you in my arms until it hurts and I didn’t. I’m sorry Summer I really am, you don’t have to believe me but I am and I like you a lot, I’ve been having sleepless nights because I can’t stop thinking about you” he told you as you looked up at him.

You honestly didn’t know what to say, you felt those pieces of your shattered heart piecing themselves back together and mending like nothing even happened. You knew he meant those words because you could see the truth in his eyes and you could hear how heartfelt he was when he told you. The pain was suddenly replaced with his words, your dreams coming true before your eyes. Jeremy’s voice was soft and tender with each word, his thumb stroking your face, the rough pad of his thumb felt like it was burning into your skin, in a good way though. His eyes were piercing into your heart and soul and a small smile was formed at the corners of his lips, his eyes were wide and were stained green and blue, like an ocean rippled at the waves. Your hand was clutched to his shirt and one arm was draped over his shoulder, you felt like your whole world was standing right there in front of you, coming together piece by piece.


	7. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Seven

“I believe you, if it was anyone else accusing me of doing that it wouldn’t have bothered me, but I like you a lot so it just hurt more and….” Jeremy didn’t hesitate any longer, his lips met yours in a long, tender kiss and when you both parted he pressed his forehead to yours. You caught your breath back and came to realize that was the best first kiss you ever had.

“So will you let me make it up to you?” Jeremy asked you softly

“What do you have in mind?”

“Walk along the beach, watch the sunset and then dinner?” he asked with a crooked grin and a raised brow

“Sounds perfect” you told him as a smile crept upon your face

“Good” he said as he kissed you again “You going to let me drive your car? Or do I have to beg?” he asked with those damn puppy dog eyes that this time fucking worked

“Ok fine, you can drive, but be careful. This car took me years to rebuild” you said as you hesitantly gave him the keys

“Wait you rebuilt this?”

“Yeah, I worked as a mechanic while I was doubling in real small acting stuff” you said with a proud smile “And one day this guy brings in this classic right here and tells me he wants to scrap it, I made him an offer, had the car towed to my place and kept saving whatever money I would make so I could restore it and make it better than before”

“I should have just paid you to fix my car” he said with a chuckle as you both got in the car.

Jeremy drove to Bondi beach and parked across the road in the only empty car space he could find. You both walked along the beach and found the perfect spot on the rocks to sit and watch the sunset together, Jeremy’s arms wrapped around your waist and his head perched on your shoulder as you both smiled out at the sun setting beyond the horizon of an orange and pink filled sky. You both sat there until it got a little dark and ten you felt Jeremy standing near you tugging at your hand, you quickly stood up as he found a nice little Italian restaurant about two hundred meters from where he had parked.

You both got walked over to a table and sat down by the window that overlooked the beach.

“My brother likes you” you told Jeremy

“Didn’t seem that way” he said faintly

“Well you have to look at it from his point of view, we’ve only ever had each other”

“You’re right” he said with a smile “Actually your brother hinted that you’ve been through a lot more than you told me”

“Hmm” you said as you looked out the window and then looked back at Jeremy with a fake smile

“You can tell me, you know that” Jeremy said as he grabbed your hand and squeezed it lightly

“Can we talk about it later?”

“Sure” he said with a small smile

You both ordered your food and laughed about the stupidest things, like the night you met Jeremy and were under his car and a splash of oil dripped onto your nose, or the goofy faces he would pull which you absolutely loved. You sat for an hour or two like this before you left. On the walk back to the car there were a bunch of guys beating up some teenage kid in an alleyway and you immediately walked towards them when you felt Jeremy’s hand grip tight around your arm.

“Leave it we’ll call the police” he told you

“We wait for them and this kid will die before they get here” you said as you shook him off and ran down into the alley with Jeremy following behind you. The men quickly turned around and looked at you, they had evil smiles on their faces as they walked over to you.

“Do everyone a favor and turn around before you get hurt” one man warned you

“Wow and um this is a threat coming from a grown ass man who is beating down a kid in an alley? You asked cockily “How about I give you and your boyfriends here a five second head start to run” you suggested with a cocky smile.

“We warned you” the man said as he stepped forward and threw a punch. You quickly grabbed his hand at the wrist and snapped it, another man came running toward you so you ducked down, picked him up over your shoulder and proceeded to slam him into the ground. The two other man just stared at you.

“So, you guys want to take that five second head start?” you asked and the flash of a camera hit their eyes and stunned them for a few seconds.

The two other men didn’t move an inch, the police arrived and then proceeded to arrest them and then get statements off you and Jeremy. He was clearly pissed at you for putting yourself in such a dangerous situation but you weren’t going to stand there and watch some kid get beat up by some bunch of guys. The kid thanked you for helping him and then got in the car with the police so they could take him home. Of course your drove back to yours and Jeremy sat in the passenger seat quietly, bottling up his anger, which wouldn’t turn out well either because you were the exact same.

“I told you not to get involved” he howled at you

“I wasn’t going to watch Jeremy”

“They could have had guns or knives for all you know!” he yelled, as your anger picked up so did the speed of your car

“Then it was lucky they didn’t”

“Why did you go down there? Did you think you had something to prove?” he snapped

“Because I did!” you yelled back and thankfully you were home, you swung the car into the driveway and the tires screeched as you finally parked it into the garage.

You walked inside and Jeremy followed, slamming the door behind him “Why can’t you just tell me why you went down there?!” he yelled, his brows now furrowed as he gritted his teeth.

“Because I know what it feels like Jeremy!” you yelled back “To be some kid that’s getting jumped in some alley with no one to help, everyone just walking past and calling the police and I nearly died waiting for them, I spent four fucking weeks in hospital!” you yelled as you sat down on the lounge and ran your hands through your hair “That’s why” you now said calmly 

“Shit” Jeremy said as he sat down beside you “What else?” he asked you

“If you really want to know, after I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me I told him it was over, he knocked me out, put me in the car and then wrapped that car around a tree with both of us in it. I worked four jobs to get me and my brother by after my dad left us, my brother tried killing himself because he couldn’t put up with the bullying at school anymore, all the jokes and crude things about having no parents. Let’s see what else I can dig up, oh yeah a few days before I met you my dad knocked on my door and told me he left us because we were both mistakes and he couldn’t live his life seeing his mistakes every day” you took in a deep breath

“Is that all?” Jeremy asked in that soft caring tone

“Well he also told us that our mother killed herself because she too thought we were mistakes and couldn’t stand seeing us anymore, then there was the constant doubt from everyone about me and my brother, you’ll never go anywhere every day of my life and that sums it all up in a quick nutshell” you said as you looked at him and took a deep breath

“I’m so sorry” Jeremy said as he made an attempt to wrap an arm around you

“Just forget it ok” you said as you shrugged him off and walked into the bedroom.

You sat on the edge of the bed and rested your elbows on your knees as you let your head fall down and your face rest in your hands.


	8. Rock N Roll Girl-Chapter Eight

Jeremy sighed and then walked into your room, he sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you, he pulled you into his chest and as angry at the world as you were you couldn’t be angry at Jeremy, after a few seconds you wrapped your arms around him tight and rested your head against his chest.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you” you murmured quietly

“It’s ok, I get it still hurts and you don’t have to pretend you’re ok around me” Jeremy told you “If you want to cry mama, then you go ahead and cry until you can’t cry anymore and I promise I’ll be here” he said as he kissed your head.

You closed your eyes and felt the tears stream down your face and Jeremy hugged you tighter, the sound of his heart was like music to your ears, calming you down and helping you stop crying. Jeremy looked down at your face and let a small smile form.

“Better?”

“Yeah” you said as you wiped your eyes “No one ever knew how hard it was, I always had to keep it together for Clark” you explained and took a quick glance at Jeremy.

“Well you don’t have to anymore, you’ve got me and I’ll keep it together for you, it’s about time someone looked out for you for once”

“I don’t know man, I kick ass” you said with a smile on my face

“I think Aaron Cross might be able to take you on woman” he said with a smug look on his face

“Oh really?” you asked as you tackled him so he was now lying down on his back

“Is that the best you got” he asked as he quickly flipped you over and pinned your hands above your head with one of his hands.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” you teased and nipped at his bottom lip before a knock at your front door interrupted you, Jeremy rested his head in the crook of your neck and then laughed before he got off you.

You threw a pillow at him as you walked to the front door and opened it, Clark stood in front of you, a worried look on his face as you let him inside which made a sick feeling churn in the pit of your stomach.

“You ok Clark?” you asked as you sat down on the lounge with him

“Have you turned on your T.V since you got home?” he asked as Jeremy walked out of the room and sat down next to you

“No why?”

Clark picked up your remote and changed the channel over to the news where you saw the headlines and video footage of you beating up the two guys in the alley, the deemed you as some sort of hero and the kid thanked you in his interview.

“You could of got hurt Summer” Clark told you

“I had to and you know it”

“No you didn’t”

“How the hell could I just stand there and let some kid get bashed by a group of some punks when it happened to me? I wish someone would have helped me but there was no one there, you know I had to” you explained

Clark sighed “It just scares me, that’s all and can you blame me?”

“I know it does, it’s not going to happen again”

“Just be careful ok” Clark tells you

“Ok I will”

“Anyway you and Hollywood want to go out and have a few drinks?” Clark asked

“I’ve got to work tomorrow, early start but you two go ahead” you said and unnoticeably nudged Jeremy

“I’m up for it” Jeremy tells Clark

“Ok awesome” Clark said

“Clark give us a minute” you asked and Clark nodded and walked out to his car “Told you he liked you” you said before you kissed him goodbye.

You smiled and walked into your room, you laid down on your bed and closed your eyes and before you knew it you were fast asleep, you woke up to a drunk Jeremy stumbling into the room and you looked at him through squinted eyes and laughed.

“Hey baby” he slurred “I’m sorry did I wake you?” he asked as he collapsed next to you, you rolled over and rested your head on his chest.

“No, I have to be up in ten minutes anyway” you explained before you placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the taste of whiskey and stale cigarettes lingered on his lips and the taste was nor bitter or sweet, but the perfect mixture of the two.

“Do you have to go?” he asked as he rolled you over, rested his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around your waist “You smell so fucking good”

You laughed and ran your hand through his hair while the other traced small circles around his back “Yes, sorry Jer but I have to”

Jeremy grunted and then rolled off of you “Ok, I’ll call you when I wake up” he said as he buried his face into the pillow, you got up and planted a gentle kiss along his jaw line before you went for a shower and headed to work.

You arrived at set and as usually it was costume and then hair and makeup, you stepped into your place and had a quick practice through run of your lines with your co-star. A 1am start and a 2am finish and the film was finally a wrap, after months and months of constant filming you were glad you finally got a break, as much as you loved acting. You arrived home at 3am and Jeremy was fast asleep, snoring away in your bed, you checked in on him and he was a little restless. You closed the door and walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

Summer  
I tried to stay awake but I kept falling asleep on the couch, dinner is in the oven.  
Wake me up when you get home so you can tell me all about your day  
Your Man Jeremy xoxo

You smiled and when you opened the oven you saw that Jeremy had made a roast for you, you felt guilty that he must have been waiting for you all day and night with a huge hangover. You quickly felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist and a familiar pair of lips kiss your neck just as you had placed the plate of food on the counter.

“You should be sleeping”

“That’s a lot harder to do when you’re not here” Jeremy said “Now about your day, how was it?”

“Long, tiring, exhausting all wrapped up in excellence”

“Really? Why’s that?” He asked as his chin rested on your shoulder

“Well tiring part you obviously get but the excellence part is because we finally finished filming” you told him as you turned around to face him

“Well that is definitely a cause for celebration” Jeremy said with a wink and a crooked brow.


	9. Chapter 9

"What were you thinking?" You asked and then nipped at his bottom lip

"Well" he said and dropped his pants and undies on the floor, stripped you down and then slid a condom over his hard cock.

He carried you into the lounge room and held you up against the door, he guided himself slowly inside you, his mouth now sucking and biting at your neck as he kept a steady pace. You let your fingers gently dig into his back as he quickly picked up his pace, your hands now clawing at his back, your legs now wrapped around his waist to pull him in closer, his thrusts becoming deeper.

"I'm going to fuck you against every possible surface in this house tonight" he moaned in your ear

"Fuck Jeremy" you moaned in return

You now found yourself meeting his thrusts halfway which took you over the edge quickly, your nails dug deeper into his back as your walls clamped down hard around Jeremy's cock.

"Ahh Summer" he moaned as he came, filling the condom quickly

He carried you back into the kitchen and sat you down on the edge of the bench, he then threw the condom down and searched his wallet for another before you stopped him.

"You sure?" He asked sweetly

"Yes" you told him

He pulled you forward so your ass was now half hanging off the edge, he then guided himself back inside you and you felt the shudder that ran through his body which sent a tingle up your spine. Jeremy didn't take it easy this time, he had one hand on the back of your neck, his forehead pressed to yours, his eyes staring into yours as the other hand rested on your hip, his thrusts ferocious and relentless.

"Holy fuck" you moaned and gripped Jeremy's arm with one hand and held yourself up on the bench with the other.

Jeremy sucked at your bottom lip and then let his teeth sink in, the sweat beading on his forehead as he then fucked into you as fast as he could, his chest heaving as he held his pleasure back for you, he sucked at that sensitive spot on your neck and that set you off for the second time.

"Oh fuck" you screamed and then wrapped your arms around him to stop yourself from collapsing back and hitting your head, you shuddered and held into him tight as he them came in hot spurts, your body tingling as he ran his finger up your spine.

"You better hold on tight" he whispered breathlessly in your ear

"Jesus Christ" you breathed out, still coming down from your last high

He sat down on the chair so you were no straddling him, he held you up and started thrusting up into you, fast and hard and you were no seeing white spots as he fucked you into eternity. You came harder then last time and you didn't even think that was possible, but it was and you realised that when you came again and again screaming his name, a cocked grin on Jeremy's face as he watched you lose your shit over and over again, bits of blood now leaking out of the claw marks you had left up his back.

His moans and screams escaping loudly with every pain pleasuring scratch of his back, his mouth now messy on yours, his tongue fighting yours. He kept his word and fucked you on every surface he possible could that night and by the time you were done you were laying in bed next to him trying to collect your shit and get yourself together.

"Well I've never been fucked like that" you said breathlessly 

"You've never been fucked by a real man then" he told you and then kissed you slow and tender "Sorry about all the hickies" he said

"Sorry about your back" you told him

"Don't be, that felt great, besides it was the best sex I've ever had too" he confessed

"You're pretty amazing" you told him

"Well you are amazing" he said and he snuggled up to you

The both of you fell asleep easily that night and Jeremy woke you up two hours later at 7am so you could catch the plane back to America with him, you fell asleep on the plane and jumped when Jeremy shook you to wake you back up, letting you know that the plane had landed. You lazily walked to the car that was waiting outside, through the crowds of paparazzi, Jeremy holding your hand as he got you into the car before him.

"How are you and Summer?" A reporter kindly asked him

"Tired man, really tired" Jeremy said and then jumped in the car

You got taken straight to Jeremy's agent who already had coffee waiting for the both of you.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Rivers" his agent said with a firm handshake

"You also" you said as you and Jeremy both sat down

"I've got some excellent news for you, I've got you an Audition for Agents Of Shield, it's a big role too, you're audition is in an hour so I hope you're ready"

"I'm more then ready, thank you so much" you said

"You're most welcome, you're car's outside waiting, good luck" she said and shook your hand

"Good luck mama" Jeremy said and kissed you before you left

You were nervous as all hell especially when you walked in and seen Clark Gregg himself sitting at the judging table, you took a deep breath and memorised your lines before you got called in.

"Hey" Clark said sweetly "What's you're name?" He asked, even though you could already tell he knew

"Summer Rivers" you told him with a smile

"I love your work" he told you "Ok you ready?" He asked

"I sure am" you told him

"Ok" he said with a smile

You ran through your audition and you knew you smashed it.

"That's it, you're the one" Clark said

"I agree" Joss said "I'll have the paperwork sent to your agent immediately" he told you

"Thank you, so much" you said giddily

"Our pleasure" Clark said "I'll be seeing you soon Miss Rivers"

"Please, call me Summer" you told him

You shook their hands and then walked outside to the car where Jeremy was now standing and had just finished his smoke.

"Well I tried" you said sadly

"There's always next time mama" he told you

"I got the part!" You told him happily

"What?! Congratulations baby" he said as you jumped into his arms and hugged him while he spun you around "I'm so fucking proud of you" he said and then kissed you

"Couldn't have done it without you" you told him

"Don't ever say that again, you could have and I know it" he told you proudly.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later you were on set filming for Agents of Shield, it was long hours but lots of fun at the same time, you got along well with everyone. You and Clark had to leave set early for interviews and you knew it was going to be a very long day, first you and Clark did six magazine shoots with interviews and then it was off to which late night shows decided to put you on air.

You had been busier then ever and didn't get to spend much time with Jeremy, when he got time during breaks he would visit you and when you had time you'd visit him. Jeremy was wrapped that you were working with Joss and the marvel team and was even happier for you to be working with Clark, he built a great friendship with him when they worked on the avengers.

You had half hour before your next interview so you and Clark both decided to grab a coffee before hand.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Clark asked you

"I love it, it's great" you said with a smile followed by a sip of coffee

"I'm glad, I've seen a lot of your stuff and I love it" he told you

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it" you said

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" you said

"What was the hardest part about that movie Intuition?"

"I've never been asked that but definitely the character, she was a complete physco path, so getting into that kind of mind set was a little hard" you told him

"I've got that DVD at home, it's one of my favourite movies" he said with a wide smile

"Really?" You asked

"Yeah" he told you

"Well Trust Me is one of my favourites too" you told him

"Thanks" he said, a now proud smile on his face

You both finished the rest of your interviews and then headed back to set to finish your last scene and then you headed home and went straight to bed, Jeremy wasn't home yet but texted you to say he wouldn't be long, you tried staying awake but it was a pointless fight that you lost quickly, you were thankful that you and Jeremy both had the day off tomorrow and decided that you would both go out and celebrate your big break.

When you woke up in the morning Jeremy was already awake and in the shower, when he got out he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed your temple.

"Good morning mama" he said softly

"Good morning, I tried to stay awake last night" you started

"It's ok woman, you were snoring when I finally crawled into bed and talking in your sleep" he told you

"What did I say?" You asked

"You were asking someone if you could wear the Ironman suit" he said and chuckled

"Oh god" you said and laughed

"Yeah you're a dork, but you're my dork" he said with a smile 

"And your my goofball and my big softie" you said and wrapped your arms around him as you sat on his lap and wrapped your legs around his waist, a smile on your face and his.

"So nows as good as ever" Jeremy said

"What are you talking about?"

"My famy want us to go over for lunch, they all want to meet you" he said

"Well I better go and have a shower" you said and kissed Jeremy sweetly

You got up and headed for a shower, Jeremy's eyes following you with a smile on his face, he got dressed and walked down stairs, out into the back yard and lit up a cigarette.

"Ok Summer, I really have to tell you something, I love you, I love you more then anyone in this world" he said as he paced the yard "Nope that's not the one damn" he said just as you stepped outside

"What are you doing?" You asked, startling him

"Just having a smoke" he said

"Smoking is bad for you" you told him as you took the smoke and took a long drag before handing it back

"Oh says you, Miss Sex, Drugs and Rock N Roll" Jeremy joked

"Minus the drugs and add alcohol and you have me in a nutshell" you joked back

"Let's go hot sauce" Jeremy said and laughed 

Jeremy flicked his smoke out and then you both drove to his moms house for lunch, Jeremy introduced you to everyone, you helped Jeremy set the table and them he got you a cold beer before sitting down next to you, his arm draped over you as he placed a sweet kiss to your temple.

"They love you" he whispered in your ear

"Really?" You asked

"Mmhmm" he said and smiled

You smiled back and talked for a while and then you all are lunch and talked some more before you and Jeremy both left, you went home and changed into your tight blue jeans, combat boots and Jeremy's black button up shirt that he loved you in.

"Do you mind if a few friends join is tonight?" Jeremy asked

"No, not at all" you told him

"And also you look ridiculously sexy" he said as he eyed you up and down and then bit his lip

"When we get back" you said and have him a teasing kiss

"Mmm I can't wait for that" he growled as he followed you out the front to the waiting cab

"So what friends are joining us tonight?" You asked

"Uhm Scarlett, Clark, Mark, Samuel, Evans, Hemsworth and Robert" he told you

"Cool" you said with a smile, on the inside though your heart almost stopped, you knew Jeremy would never cheat on you but you'd seen the connection he and Scarlett had way before he even met you.


	11. Chapter 11

When you arrived you joined everyone at the booth which was close to the dance floor as well as the bar, Jeremy ordered a round of tequila shots, after all this was to celebrate you making your break in America. You all downed the first round followed by that burn in the back of your throat that travelled down into your chest.

That night was still young and you had all had five shots of tequila and you had a feeling you wouldn't be walking out if this place tonight, Robert did his usual thing and took a group selfie for twitter and then you headed outside with Jeremy for a smoke, the smell of tequila and tobacco on his breath mixed in with his glassy eyes and burning gaze drove you insane as you stood next to him.

"You having fun mama?" He asked

"Lots" you said with a smile "I'm about one shot away from fucking your brains out in the bathroom" you added

Jeremy's eyes shot wide and a dirty smirk appeared on his face "I'll go order another round while you finish your smoke" he said before he hurried off inside.

"Got a name beautiful?" A man asked as he sat next to you

"It depends on why you wanna know?" You asked cautiously 

"What if I buy you a drink?" He asked and winked at you

"Sorry but no, you see that guy up at the bar, blue jeans, black button up with the sleeves rolled up?" You asked

"Yeah?"

"That's my man" you said and finished your smoke before heading back inside where Jeremy handed you your shot with a smirk 

You sunk it down faster then everyone else and then excused yourself from the table, you walked into the bathroom and Jeremy followed a minute later, you felt his hands roughly push you against the wall before he carried you into a stall and closed the door.

"You look fucking amazing" Jeremy said as he slid your jeans and panties around your ankles so you could step out if them.

He slid his pants and underwear down around his ankles, freeing his hard cock, giving it a few strokes as he eyed you off and licked his lip, before you knew it you were pressed against the wall, your legs around his waist and his hands gripping your ass as he roughly and messily thrusted into you, his mouth pressed to yours in a rough kiss, your moans escaping into his mouth as his breathing became gasps for air.

"Fuck I'm going to cum" he moaned into your mouth

"Fuck Jeremy" you moaned back in response 

"Fuck your moans are sexy" he continued as you met his thrusts halfway, setting Jeremy off like a grenade as he nearly screamed your name but bit down on your shoulder and sucked aggressively as he came inside you, his thrusts now aggressive as you came, his hand placed over your mouth to stop you screaming

"Come for me mama" he howled in your ear

"Jesus Jeremy" you moaned as your walls clamped down around his cock, sending shivers up his spine as he caught his breath.

The both of you caught your breaths, cleaned yourselves up and then got dressed, Jeremy walked out first and then you a few seconds later, Robert had a quirky grin on his face as his eyebrows danced at Jeremy as you both sat back down.

"What took you so long?" Robert asked cheekily

"My mum called" you told him

"And how is mother dear?" He asked

"She's doing great, thanks for asking" you said

"And what was she doing?" Hemsworth joined

"You know, stuff" you said as you tried thinking of something

"What kind of stuff?" Robert asked

"I might go and order the next round" you said and then walked over to the bar

"I'll help" Scarlett said and followed you

"So.." Robert said with a cheeky smile towards Jeremy

"Oh fuck you man" he joked and lightly punched his arm

"I take it you two haven't seen each other for a while?" Scarlett asked

"Yeah, the last few weeks have been insane, when he's home I'm working and when I'm home he's working" you explained

"So this is your first day off together" she said

"Yeah, that obvious huh?" You asked and then both laughed 

"I've done it before too, he'll most of the guys have probably done it too" she added as she helped you carry the next few rounds of shots over to the table

"You trying to kill is?" Clark asked

"Come on, this is light compared to what we drink back home, right Hemsworth" you said

"Right indeed" he said and done his three shots just before you did

The bartender walked over and placed a drink down in front of you "Compliments of that man" he said and pointed to the guy hitting on you earlier

"Oh this guy again" you said and rolled your eyes "Can you give it to him and say thanks but no thanks"

"Sure" the bartender said and took the drink to him, only to be turned down and bring the drink back over to you.

"I've got it" Jeremy said and grabbed the glass

"Oh here we go" Hemsworth said and you looked at him confused "Last time some guy tried hitting on his girl and didn't take no for an answer, there was a fight, it got pretty out of hand" he explained

"Think we can all agree on that" Clark added 

Jeremy placed the drink down in front of the guy "Look my woman doesn't want your drink so back off and leave her alone" Jeremy said and then started walking away only to have the drink thrown at him, missing his head a mere inch or so.

"She's cheap, likes a quick fuck in the bathroom, who're if you ask me" the man said as he stood up

"Oh boy" Scarlett said

"This will be interesting" Robert said

Jeremy turned around and the guy hit him with a cheap shot "You fucked with the wrong woman" Jeremy said and hit the man

The fight quickly turned into a brawl that lead out onto the Dane floor where security and the guys were pulling Jeremy and the guy off each other.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on you piece of shit!" Jeremy yelled as eight guys tried dragging him away from the man

"Hey beautiful your man hits like a girl" the man teased

"Come and say it to my face you fuck face!" Jeremy yelled out in rage

"Oh fuck this" you said and walked over to the man, punching him in the face and knocking him out

You managed to calm Jeremy down and get him to sit back down in the booth with you, his knuckles red and bruised, he stared at the man as security dragged him out, of course by now the place was swooning with reporters that had managed to record the fight.

"Does trouble follow you everywhere you go Mr Renner?" One lady asked

"Ok mama time to go" Jeremy said as he stood up and lead you out of the crowded club, keeping you close to him as he made his way through crowds of people.

Everyone else followed and you took two cabs to a different club.

"I'm sorry mama" Jeremy said and kissed your temple sweetly

"It's ok" you said and kissed his knuckles

"No one speaks bad about my woman" he told you

"Did I mention I really like her?" Robert asked

You and Jeremy both laughed "Because she just kicked that guys ass?" He asked

"Yeah, now that was super sexy" Robert said and winked at you

"I have to agree" Jeremy said "You are one BAMF" he said

"What is a BAMF?" You asked

"Badass motherfucker" Clark added

"Oh, well thank you, no one messes with my man" you said

"Renner if you don't marry her I will be so disappointed in you" Robert said

"Might happen sooner than you think" Jeremy said and then winked at you

"Oh really?" You asked with a cocked brow

"You never know" he said as the cab pulled up

You all walked inside a found a table close to the bar, Mark ordered another few rounds of tequila shots and then you had an idea.

"Hey Hemsworth ya reckon we should do some bombs?" You said with a smile

"Yes I do" he said and smirked back at you

"Are we missing something?" Scarlett asked

"It's an Aussie thing" Hemsworth replied "I'll go order them" he said and stumbled over to the bar.

"Ok what's a bomb?" Robert asked

"You'll see, but I bet no one can down three without throwing up or passing out, except for me and Hemsworth" you said

"Twenty says I can do it" Robert said

"I'm in" Scarlett added and then everyone joined in as Hemsworth sat back down

"You get the bets going?" He asked

"Sure did, bet is that me and you will be the only one who can down three without throwing up or passing out" you said as Hemsworth handed each of them two shot glasses

"Ok now you have to tell us what the other shot is" Jeremy said

"Ok so the deal is you down your tequila, then blow out the fire of the second shot which is called After shock and down that next, once you've done that then repeat the process two more times" you said and looked at everyone

"Who's gunna light the drinks?" Clark asked

"The bartender" you said and pointed to him as he now stood at your table "May the best win" you said and then counted it down

You and Hemsworth quickly made it through your first two sets while Evans ran off to the bathroom after his first, almost making you and Hemsworth spit out your last After Shock. The both of you finished and turned your glasses upside down and waited for everyone else to finish, surprisingly Scarlett and Jeremy had made it through while Mark and Clark joined Evans in the bathroom.

"Easy" Jeremy said with a smirk

"Give it a minute" you and Hemsworth both said in sync

"That's me done for the night" Scarlett said and called a taxi before she left, of course you had rang her to make sure she got home okay, her husband answered and told you she had passed out on the lounge.

The last left was Jeremy and he stood up and nearly fell over.

"You two have iron fucking livers or something" Jeremy said and made his way into the bathroom to throw up

You and Hemsworth high fiver and then split the money in half.

"It's been a while since I last had a bomb" Hemsworth said

"Me too" you said

"Its good that there's another Aussie in the group now, I'm guessing everyone gets pretty confused when you use slang too?" He asked

"All the time man" you said and laughed "How's Liam?" You asked

"You know Liam?" He asked confused

"Yeah, a few years ago when he was just getting into acting we were in this small indie film back home" you explained

"Holy shit, I know who you are now, you nearly broke your arm right?" He asked

"Yeah that's me" you told him and laughed

"Wow you look different, more tattoos" he said and laughed

"Yeah, kinda got myself hooked on them" you told him

You both talked for a few more minutes before Clark, Mark and Evans had walked out and called it a night, which left you and Chris wondering if Jeremy was ok. When Chris walked in to check on him he laughed to see Jeremy passed out, his back against the wall and his legs sprawled out on the floor in a stall. Chris picked him up and helped you get him in a taxi, you said your goodbyes to Chris before the taxi left.

When you got home you helped Jeremy out of the cab and wrapped one of his arms around you as you walked him inside, he was quite literally legless and you laid him in bed but he crawled into the bathroom and threw up again.

"I swear to god I'm never drinking again" he stuttered

"Ok let's get you in a cold shower" you said and turned the cold water on.


	13. Chapter 13

You helped Jeremy undress and got him in the shower.

"Oh fuck that's cold" he whined

"You'll thank me afterwards" you told him

He threw up one more time and then you helped him change into sweatpants and got him to bed, he cuddled upto you and passed out. The next morning you heard Jeremy grunting and you kissed his temple.

"Good morning" you said softly 

"Yeah" he muttered "Fuck, how much did I drink last night?" He asked

"A lot babe, I warned you about the bombs" you told him

"I know, I wish I listened" he said and rolled over onto you, his head resting on your chest and his arm strewn across your stomach.

"How about I cook you breakfast and make you a coffee" you suggested

"Oh god food" he said and jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom.

You checked your phone to see messages from the guys and you had to laugh at Evans and Marks.

"Never going to try and out drink you again, good night but heavy hangover-Mark"

"Your ears should be burning right now, I've been cursing your name all morning, worst fucking hangover I've had-Evans"

You burst into a fit of laughter and then walked in to check on Jeremy who looked up at you.

"You feeling better now?" You asked

"Somewhat" he said as you helped him stand up and walked him back to the room and laid him down

"You stay here, I'll be back in twenty minutes tops" you told him and kissed his temple

You went downstairs and cooked Bacon and Eggs for Jeremy, you made sure the bacon was oily and cooked just the way he liked it, you took it up to him as well as his coffee and at first he didn't want to eat but you have him the puppy dog eyes.

"How are you not hungover?" He asked after he finished his breakfast

"I'm Australian and part Irish, we've got a pretty good alcohol tolerance" you told him

"Well I'm not drinking ever again" he said and then took a sip of his coffee

"You say that now" you told him

"Good point" he said before you took his plate down and put it in the sink

When you went back upstairs Jeremy was brushing his teeth in the shower and you smiled as you watched his muscles flex.

"You gunna stand there perving or are you going to join me?" He asked

"Thought you were too hung over" you teased

"Don't make me get out and drag you in" he warned 

"Bring it on party boy" you said

"I warned you" he said as he walked over to you

"Uh uh, I've got your phone" you told him

"Well in that case" he said and picked you up, walked you into the room and pressed your back flat against the wall.

He put you down and quickly stripped you down, guided himself inside you and then picked you back up, his teeth gently nipping at your neck as he thrusted into you, his breath hot against your neck, moans escaping your mouth as he roughly kissed you.

"I remember fucking you in that bathroom last night" Jeremy groaned

"So do I" you moaned back as you met his thrusts

"Oh fuck" he moaned near breathless "God you're beautiful" he said as he held himself back 

Jeremy couldn't hold it in anymore, his hips twitched and he choked down a breath as he came inside you, sending you off with him, his forehead pressed to yours and his eyes closed for a few seconds.

"I think we're gunna need to shower again" Jeremy said and carried you in, setting you back down on your feet

"I think tonight you should break out the sheriff outfit" you told him with a smirk

"Ok but I get to tie you to the bed" he said

"As long as you wear that sheriff outfit, you can do whatever you want" you told him

"Game on mama" he said and licked his bottom lip

You finished up in the shower and got changed "Do you remember getting into a fight last night?" You called out

"Yeah, not one regret" he said as he walked into the room and towel dried his hair "No one fucks with my woman, except for me" he said and winked

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter" you said and threw you towel at him

"How can I, look at how beautiful you are" he said and then kissed your temple

"How's the headache?" You asked

"Killer" he said "but I've got the woman of my dreams here with me so it doesn't bother me" he told you "Now how about we lay in bed all day watching movies?"

"Sounds good" you said and jumped on the bed

"Very mature" Jeremy joked

"And you can talk" you said and laughed

"Pick some movies" he told you

"Let's take turns and I'll elect you to pick first" you said

"Ok"

Jeremy put on a movie and then crawled into bed with you, his head resting on your chest and his arms wrapped around you.

"I love you Rivers" Jeremy said as his eyes looked up at you

"I love you too Renner" you said and smiled

You got half way through the movie and you were squeezing Jeremy's hand so hard that it went numb on him.

"I fucking hate this movie" you said

"Really?" He asked

"Look it's the only movie that scares me" you said and then jumped, nearly falling out of bed

Luckily Jeremy had caught you and pulled you into his arms, when the movie finished you made Jeremy change it and refused to get out of the bed.

"I love the fact that I'm the only one who'll ever get to see you like this" Jeremy said as he jumped back into bed and climbed on top of you "You know I'll never let anyone hurt you?" He asked

"I know you dork, I won't let anyone hurt you" you told him, Jeremy kissed you tenderly and then rolled over to watch the movie with you.


	14. Chapter 14

You fell asleep half way through the movie and woke up to see Jeremy standing at the end of the bed in his Sheriff outfit which was accompanied by his guy liner.

"I could get used to waking up to that" you said

"Ma'am I'm gunna have to restrain you" he said as he walked towards you 

"Oh really?" You asked and sat up before Jeremy straddled your lap

"That's right" he said as he tied your hands to the bed head 

"Can't we arrange something sheriff?" You asked

"What did you have in mind?" He growled

"Why don't you untie me and I'll show you" you told him and licked your bottom lip

"Untying you is not an option and it's definitely not up for negotiation" he told you "But I have plans for you ma'am so hold on tight"

"We'll see" you teased

"Oh we will ma'am" he said as slid his hand into your panties and ghosted his thumb over you clit "You're already so wet" he said huskily

"Well if you weren't such a tease" you growled back

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear" he told you, low and husky, his lengthy and rough finger slowly thrusting into you

You let out a quiet moan and Jeremy smiled as he quickly slid another finger inside you, your hips bucking against him alongside your moan.

"God Jeremy" you moaned

"Do you want you to come?" He asked 

"Mmm god yes" you moaned 

"How do you want to come?" He asked

"Fuck me" you told him

"Ok" he growled but blindfolded you with a tie and then wrapped a tie around your mouth "Can't have the police knocking on the door again" he told you as he slowly and painfully stripped you down and bit his bottom lip as he stared at you

You moaned and Jeremy chuckled as he traced his finger down the length of your body, painfully teasing you as much as he could, you felt him roughly thrust himself into you, your moan stifled by the tie that was around your mouth. Jeremy gently took the tie off from around your mouth and you smiled.

"You better still have that Sheriffs hat on" you told him

"I am, don't worry and later you can call me cowboy" he growled as he started his thrusting again, rough and fast, your moans loud and Jeremy wearing a proud smile.

"I wanna see that hat of yours" you moaned

"You're gunna have to earn it" he growled

"Well you should untie me then" you told him and he bit his lip

"Ok Ma'am but you better be on your best behaviour" he told you as he untied you and then pulled your blindfold off

You pulled himself out of you and then you pushed him onto his back, trailing kisses from his mouth all the way down until you stopped at his trail and then looked up at him with a smile on your face.

"You better hold on Cowboy" you said and then flicked your tongue over the tip of his cock, a moan escaping his lips, his mouth parted as he grabbed a fistful of your short hair.

"God yes" he moaned loudly "You keep that up and you can have whatever you fucking want" he howled

"Mmmm" you mumbled against his cock, making his hips twitch up, his cock thrusting further into your mouth

"Sorry" he moaned and gripped the bed sheets 

You wrapped your hand around his cock and twisted as you jerked him, swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock, his grip on the bed sheets tight as he came with another twitch of his hips, loudly moaning your name as you sucked him clean and then moved back upto his mouth and kissed him,letting him taste himself, a satisfied moan escaping his mouth, his chest heaving as he flipped you over and guided himself inside you roughly.

Your arms now pinned above your head as his pace quickened and his thrusts becoming deeper, your moans more like prayers to go with every curse word under the sun, sweat beading down Jeremy's face as he gave you everything he had.

"Come for me now cowgirl" Jeremy moaned

"Fuck Jeremy" you moaned wildly as you both came 

Jeremy rolled off you and onto his pack, panting and gasping out of breath.

"That was.." He breathed out "Fucking amazing" he said and then kissed your temple before resting his head back down against the pillow.

"It definitely was, you better keep hold of that sheriff outfit" you told him as you heard a loud knock at the door

"That'd be the police" Jeremy said and chuckled

"Again" you said and laughed

"Yeah gimmie a minute!" Jeremy called out and quickly put his jeans on

Jeremy opened the door and the police pushed him against the wall.

"Woah woah, what the hell?" He asked

"Where is she!" An officer yelled at him

"He's got a gun" the other said as he patted him down

"Yeah that's not a gun" Jeremy said as you walked downstairs

"What's going on?" You asked

"We got a call saying that a woman was in trouble" one man told you

"Yeah that wasn't trouble" you said with a mere innocent smirk

"Oh" the other officer said and pulled his partner off of Jeremy "We're sorry, we'll be leaving he said and walked out with his partner

Jeremy burst into laughter and closed the door.

"Nice call on the whole 'that's not a gun'" you said and laughed along

"Yeah that was pretty weird" he said "But I blame you" he said and kissed you sweetly

"I'm thinking pizza and red wine" you said

"Definitely" he replied with a smug smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner and a whole bottle of red wine Jeremy had you pinned beneath him, teasing your mouth with his.

"I'm going to get you back for teasing me like this" you howled 

"I look forward to it" he said as you felt him now fully erect against you

"Let's have rough, drunk sex" you said and smiled whilst biting your lip

"You do remember the last time we had rough sex don't you?" He asked

"I remember we both got arrested that night because someone made a complaint of things smashing and when the police arrived, the house was trashed and it looked like we had broken in" you said

"Don't forget the part where the makeup department on set had to spend extra hours to cover the scratches on my back" he added

"You loved it, and to be fair I was covered in hickies" you said

"We didn't just break the bed, it snapped" he added

You smiled cockily and then gently nipped at Jeremy's nipple, causing his breath to hitch. Jeremy rough pinned your hands above your head and smiled as he stared you up and down. You were quickly swooped to your feet and were now messily undressing each other, Jeremy picked you up and slammed you against the wall, creating a crack in the wall as he thrusted himself into you, sparing you no mercy as he bounced you to meet his thrusts, his hands gripping your ass tight as he slammed you down hard against him with each rough thrust.

You clawed at Jeremy's back and he moaned as you dug deeper with each thrust, initially he returned the favour my biting and suck at your neck and collarbone, which was followed by a swift movement across the room and into another wall, knocking over a lamp and sent it shattering. You were both moaning wildly as you both came, a smile on Jerry's face as he carried you to the top step and kept his hard and fast pace, all while leaving red bite marks all over you.

"Call me Daddy" he growled into your ear like an animal

"Mmhmm daddy" you moaned 

With that Jeremy came with a loud grunt and scream of your name, causing you to come with him, his arms were shaky and ready to give out but he wasn't having any of it, he carried you into the room and tossed you into the bed before he flipped you over onto your stomach and then straddled you, roughly guiding himself inside you. Jeremy's thrusts were now deeper and so much faster, he spared no time marking your back too, claiming you as his.

"You're mine mama and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it" he growled

"Than prove it" you teased

"God you've got a smart mouth on you" he howled and then let his hand whip firm against your ass, stinging with pleasure.

Jeremy rolled over so you were now straddling him, riding him like a bull as he groaned and grunted, you lightly dragged your fingertips along his thighs.

Jeremy pulled you off him and flipped you onto your back, gripping the bed head as tight as he could with one hand while the other gripped your hip, you lost yourself with each thrust, a snapping sound out a smile on Jeremy's face as he buried his face into the crook of your neck and gently bit down causing you to lose complete control and drag deeper lines down his back and Jeremy to come down with you with his last thrust which caused him to pull hard against the bed head, leaving it ripped off and now laying on the floor as Jeremy rolled off you and the pair of you fought for air like an asthmatic having an asthma attack.

"I can't move" Jeremy huffed out as he caught his breath back

"I don't think I could either" you replied

You both laughed as there was a knock at the door.

"Police" you both said as you turned to each other

You both threw on some clothes and then lazily and effortlessly walked downstairs to open the door, to your surprise it wasn't the police it was Robert who saw broken things around the house and then looked at both you and Jeremy. Bad timing but even worse that the police had then arrived, meanwhile Jeremy was still shirtless, bloodied claw marks covering his back.

"Is everything ok here? Someone reported a possible break in" the officer said

"Ahh yeah, there was no break in" Jeremy said awkwardly and they nodded and left

Robert spun Jeremy around and laughed when he saw his back.

"Oh good god, you two were having sex and someone thought there was a break in" Robert huffed out and then burst into a fit of laughter

Jeremy awkwardly started cleaning up the mess you had both made while Robert tried to stop laughing.

"You're so much badder than I thought" Robert said and gave you a wink "So does the whole 'police thing' happen much?" Robert asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Wouldn't you like to know" you said as you sat on the lounge and laughed

"Yes I would" he added

"So how are you Rob?" Jeremy asked

"Oh I'm great now, I don't think I need to ask either of you how you are though" Robert said as he pulled his phone out to stir Jeremy 

"Robert" Jeremy said in a serious tone, resting face following "What are you doing?"

"People have to know Renner" he teased

"No they don't" he said and tackled Robert, wrestling around, trying to take his phone off him.


	16. Chapter 16

You watched Jeremy and Robert wrestle around until Jeremy got his phone and ran off with it, Robert following behind him. You waited for the two if them to ran back passed, like one of those cartoon skits you'd see on TV. Instead Jeremy came back and sat down next to you puffing and panting.

"Are you ok?" You asked sarcastically

"Oh...yeah...I'm fine" he huffed out

"Well, I've gotta be up in three hours so I'm going to get some sleep, you've gotta start in six so make sure you get some sleep" you said with a smile

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I've got another day off tomorrow, so how about we go to lunch on your break?" He asked

"Sounds perfect" you said and kissed his temple as Robert sat down "Goodnight, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow" you said and then walked upstairs

"One minute" Jeremy told Robert and then ran upstairs and into the room, he knelt down by the bed and cupped your face sweetly as he gave you a tender kiss.

"What was that for?" You asked

"A proper goodnight" he said and you smiled "I love you Summer" he said softly

"I love you too Jeremy" you replied before he walked downstairs

Two hours later Jeremy loudly stumbled upstairs and into the room, obviously drunk, you looked up at him, your eyes squinted.

"Oh sorry mamma, did I wake you?" He stammered

"No it's ok" you said with a small smile

Jeremy jumped onto the bed and smiled at you.

"Can I have cuddles baby?" Jeremy asked and gave you the puppy dog eyes

"Of course you can" you said and crawled over to him to pull him into you

"I love your cuddles" Jeremy said with a wide smile

"You're adorable when your drunk" you said

"Ohhhhh" Jeremy said loudly 

"What?" You asked

"Can we get a puppy?" Jeremy asked as he looked at you adoringly 

"You want a puppy?" You asked

"Yep and I want to name him Patch or Skip, or something that's really cute" he said excitedly 

"Ok, what type of dog?" You asked

"Miniature French Bulldogs are cute, I had two, I miss them babe" he said sadly 

"Aww I know you do Jerry" you said and kissed his cheek

"So can we get a puppy? Pretty please with a cherry on top" he begged

"Of course we can" you said

"You are the best, did I tell you how much I love you" he said with a smile

"Yes you did" you said and smiled back "And I love you too" you added

"I love your cuddles, they're the best" he stammered

"So are yours" you said and he gave you a big bear like hug

"I'm gunna marry you someday soon" he said

"Really?" You asked

"Yeah, you're so perfect and amazing and beautiful and funny and smart and I love you" he continued 

"I love you too but you need sleep" you said

"But I can't if you're not here" he whined

"Aww Jerry you can" you cooed

"Will you play with my hair until you have to go?" He asked sweetly

"Ok lay down" you told him

Jeremy laid his head on your stomach and you gently ran your fingers through his hair until you heard him snoring and smiled. You checked the time and then slowly got out of bed, replacing your stomach for a pillow, in which Jeremy wrapped his arms around. You went for a quick shower and took a picture or two of Jeremy while you changed, you kissed his temple and pulled the blankets over him before you left.

It was another busy day on set and you wondered how Jeremy was feeling, on your lunch break Jeremy visited you on set with a present, he walked into your trailer and surprised you by kissing your cheek.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered in your ear

"Hey you" you said as you turned around to give him a sweet kiss and then seen the small puppy he was holding

"Say hello to Patch" Jeremy said with a smile

"Hey Patch" you said and gave him a pat "So how are you feeling?" You added

"Pretty hungover but I'll live, thanks to you" he said with a smile

"Well you were pretty drunk" you said

"I blame Robert" he said and laughed

"Five minutes left!" A man called out

"I better let you get back to work" Jeremy said

"Ok, I'll see you at home" you said before he kissed you

"I can't wait" he replied and then kissed you before you left to go to set

They called action and you started saying your lines, that's when you saw Jeremy walk on set in a tux and a box in his hand, the rest of his avenger cast pals now standing around watching.

"Summer J Rivers" Jeremy started

"Uhh cut" you called

"What can I say except for the fact that I can't be without you, not for a second, minute, hour, day, month or year and I don't plan on ever spending time apart from you. When I lay down next to you every night and hold you in my arms, I can't think of any other place I'd rather be. Summer I can't wait to take on the rest of our lives with you by my side and I don't want to be anywhere else unless I'm with you" he said and knelt down on his knee "So I'm here today because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and ask if you, Summer J Rivers will marry me?" He asked

"Yes I will" you said with a wide smile

Jeremy slid the ring on your finger and then stood up to give you a sweet and tender kiss before he wrapped his arms around you and spun you around.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone congratulated the two of you with warm hugs and handshakes before you finished your next few scenes and got a quick five minute break.

"Can I speak to you for a second mama?" Jeremy asked

"Sure" you said and he walked you over to your trailer "Is everything ok?" You asked

"I've got to fly over to London and stay for a few months" he told you

"Ok" you said

"Just ok?" He asked sweetly

"No" you said and wrapped your arms around him "I'm gunna miss you"

"I'm gunna miss you too Summer" he said as he hugged you tight "But I'll see you again before you know it and then we'll take a holiday" he assured you

"When does your plane leave?" You asked as you rested your ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"In an hour" he said softly, his hand resting in your hair and the other snakes around your back as he buried his face into your neck.

"I'll try and visit" you told him

"Hey" he said and tilted your chin "We've both gotta work, that's just how it is so sont pressure yourself, I'm gunna miss you like crazy but I'll settle for a call or a text" he told you 

"Ok" you said softly

"Everyone back on set!" The director called out

"I'll see you soon, I promise" he said and then gave you a tender kiss

"I love you Jeremy"

"I love you too Summer" he said before leaving.

"Everything ok?" Clark asked as you stepped back on set

"Yeah, Jerry's gotta go to London for a few months" you said

"Trust me, he'll be back before you know it" he assured you and you nodded.

You ploughed through the day and then drove home where Patch was curled up in a ball on the couch, a folded note on top of Jeremy's sweater on top of the table.

"Summer  
Good god woman I'm gunna miss you, but I left you my sweater, and yes I wore it for you so it smelt like me. In the mean time Patch is going to look after you for me and provide you with all the cuddles you need. Call me when you can and I'll do the same,  
Love always,  
Your man Jeremy xx"

You smiled and then sat down next to Patch on the couch, who ran to you and licked you over and over again.

"How about I go for a shower and then me and you watch Dad on TV huh?" You cooed to the pup who barked at you.

You headed upstairs and took a long hot shower, once out you dried yourself off and changed into sweatpants and Jeremy's sweater and man did it smell good. It smelt of his Chanel cologne, his own musk and cigarette smoke all enfused in one to create the most amazing scent you've smelt. You ordered some Chinese and fed Patch who then curled up in a ball on your lap.

You checked the time and then pulled your phone out to call Jeremy, who answered immediately.

"Hey babe" he mumbled sleepily

"Hey, did I wake you?" You asked

"Mmm, it's ok" he mumbled "I haven't gotten to much sleep anyway" he told you

"Yeah, I miss you too" you said and Patch barked "So does Patch" you added

Jeremy chuckled and rubbed his eyes "I miss you both too" he said "How was the rest of your day?" He asked

"It was ok, long and tiring but I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything, well except for you" you said softly

"Hey look through my top draw and listen to the playlist I made on your iPod" he mumbled

"Ok, try and get some sleep" you told him

"I'll try, but without you there's no promise" he said sweetly

"I love you" you said

"I love you too Summer" he said before you both hung up.

You pulled your iPod out of his drawer, put headphones in and listened to the playlist he made whilst watching mission impossible ghost protocol on TV, you smiled and and hugged the sweater you were wearing everytime you saw him, a warm feeling travelling your entire being. Your eyes soon enough started closing and you sprung up off the lounge and headed upstairs with Patch, you slept on Jeremy's side hugging his pillow, taking in his scent as you wrapped the blankets around yourself, Patch curled up at your back as you fell asleep.

Three months had quickly passed by and there were two more left until Jeremy was back with you, today was your last day on set before you went on break before starting to film season two and you were a little relieved but knew that you'd have nothing to distract your mind from thoughts of Jeremy in the mean time. That night you were driving home in the heavy rain at 3am, up ahead was a car that had broken down, sitting in the middle of the road, you tried to stop but didn't have enough time so you swerved to the left, sending your car spinning out and upside down in between two trees, it flipped four or five times and thankfully Clark was driving behind you and no one was in the broke down car.

Clark pulled over immediately and ran to the wreck that was once your car and he had called an ambulance who had told him not to touch you unless the car was leaking oil and fuel, there was blood covering your face and you were unconscious. Clark immediately called Jeremy to explain what had happened.

"Hello?" Jeremy asked half asleep

"Renner it's Clark, something's happened" he told him

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked

"Summer's been in a car accident" Clark said, the words shocking Jeremy to the core.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is she ok? Tell me she's ok Clark" Jeremy begged

"I don't Jeremy, they're getting her out of the car" Clark told him

"I'll be on the next flight home, tell her I love her" Jeremy said and hung up

"Jeremy" you mumbled as they carefully pulled you out of the car.

You opened your eyes and everything was blurry and you were seeing double, you looked around and then tried sitting up, pushing the paramedics away from you.

"Summer it's ok" Clark told you as he squeezed your hand "You've been in an accident

"Clark, why can't I feel my legs?" You mumbled as tears fell down your cheeks and your eyes fell shut again

"What's wrong with her, is she going to be ok?" He asked in a panic

"We don't know yet" they told him

Clark parked his car on the side of the road, out of harms way and then jumped into the back of the ambulance. Jeremy rushed to the airport and caught the next plane to LA, he sat impatiently, his hands fidgety and unable to sit still as he stared out the window. Back at the hospital you were lying in bed unconscious, in a drug induced coma so they could take care of you without causing you more pain than what you would already have been in.

Clark stayed with you the night, awake for every second, right up until Jeremy came bursting into the room, his eyes bloodshot and heavy with bags, he ran by your side and gripped your hand.

"Wha...what's going on?" He rushed out and whipped his head around to look at him.

"Broken wrist, bruises ribs a few stitches and they're waiting on more test results" Clark said and looked at the floor 

"What test results Clark?" Jeremy asked

"She woke up as they put her on the stretcher and she couldn't feel her legs" the words came out and nearly stopped Jeremy's heart.

Jeremy walked over to the window and rested his elbows on the ledge and his face in his hands as he tried fighting back his tears.

"She'll be ok Jeremy" Clark said and rested his hand on Jeremy's shoulder

"I should never have left her on her own" he mumbled and shook his head before turning around to look at you, tears streaking down his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You can't blame yourself, it was an accident" Clark explained and Jeremy nodded

"What if she'll never be able to walk again, how am I supposed to tell her that?" Jeremy asked as he sat down by your bed and gripped your hand

"We'll find a way" Clark said

"Oh god my head" you mumbled as you slowly opened your eyes

"Oh thank god" Jeremy said and kept to his feet, covering your face in kisses.

"Hey handsome" you said with a faint smile "You should be in London" you told him

"I couldn't stay there, not while you're here" he said softly, the sadness in his eyes

"At least I can feel my legs again" you mumbled and swallowed the lump in your throat

"That's great" Jeremy said with a smile

The doctors came in and it was good news, there was no major injury in your back, just a muscle spasm that pinched a nerve, which was easily fixed with some physiotherapy.

"So can I go home?" You asked

"Sure, but take it easy and get into physiotherapy as soon as you can" he told you and you nodded.

Jeremy rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a pair of his track pants and a sweater for you to change into. Clark waited outside and Jeremy helped you change, stopping when he saw the rainbow coloured bruise on your ribs, his fingertips gently running over it before his lips kissed it softly. He finished helping you change and then out an arm around you as he walked you down to his car where the rest of his luggage was then placed in the boot.

You sat in the front with Jeremy and Clark sat in the back, Jeremy drove him home and thanked him for everything before leaving. Once home Jeremy sat you down on the lounge and you let out a deep breath.

"How about a drink" Jeremy suggested

"Whiskey straight would be good" you said and looked at him wearily

"How about a coffee or a tea instead" he offered

"Ok, tea thanks" you said and Jeremy nodded

You closed your eyes for a few seconds and when Jeremy sat beside you and rested his hand on your shoulder you jumped, knocking the tea to the ground and wincing in pain.

"Fuck" you mumbled "I'm sorry" you added

"No,no,no" he said and tilted your chin "Hey it's ok" he said as he wiped your tears away

"I closed my eyes for a second and all I could see was the car flipping" you told him took a deep breath to try and calm yourself down, your hands shaky.

"It's going to be ok" he told you and pulled you into his chest

"I need fresh air" you said and practically ran out to the backyard, collapsing into a seat as you tried to catch your breath, your heart racing and along with your hands being shaky, they were now sweaty and you were in complete panic mode.

Jeremy walked outside and knelt down beside you, his hand came to rest on your knee and you looked at him in utter panic.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked softly

"I don't know, I think I'm having a panic attack" you told him and wiped your eyes with your sleeve.

"Just take slow deep breaths" he told you and you nodded and took slow deep breaths but it didn't work.

Jeremy called Clark who told him he'd be over soon, you left without Jeremy noticing and walked to the beach and sat in the sand, focusing on the waves crashing against the shore and taking slow deep breaths as you did. When Jeremy walked back downstairs and saw you weren't there he immediately panicked and searched the house from top to bottom, until he saw a note on the table, the writing sloppy because you had to write it left handed, but readable none the less.

"Jerry,  
I just needed to get out and get some air, all I can think of is swerving and then flipping, not being able to feel my legs. I'm ok and I will be back soon, I just needed to be on my own for a bit.  
Love your woman,  
Summer xx"


	19. Chapter 19

Jeremy and Clark drove around looking for you for hours, until they drove past the beach and Jeremy saw you in the corner of his eye and the car screeched to a stop before he raced over to you, you were lost in the sounds of the crashing waves as you stared out to the never ending horizon of water before you.

"Summer" his voice echoed through one ear and straight out the other "Come on Summer, talk to me mama"

"When the car crashed and I passed out, I saw my brother, he died when I was eight, he was my twin" you softly said "I never told you about having a twin because I don't like talking about it" you added blankly

"Woah" he said and stared out at the ocean "Did he say anything?"

"He told me he missed me, to move on and be happy" you said and choked back tears 

"What happened?"

"We were swimming at the beach and we swum out too far, a wave knocked us under and when I came back up I couldn't find him, the lifeguards came out and found him a few minutes later, by the time they got him back to shore it was too late" you said as tears fell down your face.

"I'm so sorry" he said and pulled you into his arms

"It was twenty years ago today" you mumbled "Swimming out that far was my decision and now he's not here" you said and let out a deep breath "And that's my fault" you added as you stood up and walked off.

Jeremy ran after you and as much as you loved him you just couldn't be around anyone right now and you knew it would be hard to tell him.

"Look Jeremy I love you, you know that right?" You asked and looked at him

"Of course I do" he said and searched your eyes

"I just need some..space" you said and looked at him with hurt in your eyes

"What like a breakup?" He asked 

You shook your head "No, god no, I just...I don't know how to explain it except that every year on this day I'm on my own and it helps me think" you explained

"Ok well how about you stay at the house and I'll stay at Moms until you clear your head" he suggested

"Are you sure?" You asked

"Yeah, I'll drive you home" he told you and walked you to the car where Clark was waiting

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah" you said softly and got in the car

Jeremy once again dropped Clark off and then took you home, he packed a bag and kissed your forehead sweetly before leaving. You sat on the couch staring at the wall and Jeremy stopped as he opened the door and turned to look at you.

"Look mama I'm not leaving you on your own" Jeremy said and sat beside you "I know you want space and that's cool but I want to be here for you" he told you

"I don't know how to Jeremy, being alone on this day is all I know" you told him

"Not this year" he told you, laid down and pulled you into his arms, your head now resting on his chest.

"Thanks" you mumbled

"For what?" He asked

"For being you" you said softly

"How about we fly back to Australia tomorrow and we visit your brother" he suggested

"I'm not ready to" you sobbed

"You are, it's been twenty years mama, it's time to let go of all that guilt" he told you

"I wish it was that easy" you told him

"Trust me on this ok" he told you

"Ok" you said softly

"Good" he said with a small smile "Now I'm going to go and make a call to book two tickets and then I'm going to order pizza" Jeremy told you before walking into the kitchen.

You smiled and turned the TV on to see "The Town" on, a bigger smile widening on your face. Jeremy stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and a smile on his face.

"You kick that dudes ass baby!" You yelled as Jem assaulted the man with the but of his gun

"Someone's got a soft spot" Jeremy said

"Mmm god it's hard not to, you make Jem the perfect bad boy in history" you said with a smirk

"If I didn't have to keep my hair this long, I'd shave it again" he told you with a mischievous smirk

"That accent and an outfit of Jem's will do, but after the movie" you said and focused back on the movie

"Ahh come ahn sweetheart, ya tellin' me I gotta wait?" Jeremy asked in that thick Charlestown accent you loved so much.

Your teeth sunk into your lip and you had to hide your smirk so that Jeremy didn't see.

"I can see that smirk sweetheart" he said and stood in front if you, his cock straining against his jeans.

"Oh really?" You asked and stood up "So Jem, have you got any Jameson?"

"Bet ya' ass I do sweetheart" he said and led you into the kitchen "How about ya' lay down on the counter and Jem here does some body shots off ya'"

You smirked and then Jeremy picked you up, sat you down on the counter and laid you down. He poured Jameson into your belly button and slowly licked it out, causing a quiet moan to escape your mouth.

"Ya like that sweetheart?" He asked with a grin

"Stop being such a tease" you told him

"Ahh come on sweetheart, we both know ya' love it" he said and then did another body shot

"I love it so much that I'm better at it" you smirked, jumped off the counter and went and sat back on the couch to watch The Town.

"That's my girl" he said as he followed you out "I'll be back in just a sec' sweetheart don't ya' go anywhere" he told you and practically ran upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

When Jeremy came back downstairs you were practically glued to the TV and Jeremy had the grey tank top, track suit pants, jewellery and shoes on that he wore at the BBQ scene in the town, you didn't notice him until he stood next to the TV, the BBQ scene now on, your eyes going from the TV and back to Jeremy.

"Two options heah' sweetheart, ya' can take ya pretty self upstairs, or we can do this right heah'" he told you

You stood up with a smirk on your face and ran your finger along his chest, a cocked eyebrow and a dirty grin.

"What if I choose neither?" You asked 

"Well that's not an option ere' sweetheart" he told you and slowly walked you to the lounge.

Jeremy sat down and carefully pulled you into his lap, his cock already straining against the fabric of his track suit pants. You flashed him a mischievous grin and started rocking against him, causing him to moan.

"Hot damn sweetheart, I bet ya're all worked up" he growled and slid his hand into your underwear, feeling how hot and wet you were for him.

"So where have you been Jem?" You asked as he slid two of his knobby digits inside you, releasing a moan from your mouth.

"Come ahn' sweetheart, ya know I had business to take cahe of" he said, letting out a chuckle as you rocked against his hand.

"Mmhmm" you moaned

Jeremy pulled slid his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking every drop of your juices off him.

"How about we get the fuckin' parteh started" Jem said and undressed you, as you did him.

You slowly lowered yourself on him and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in close to his chest before he whispered in your ear "Hold on tight sweetheart"

Jeremy didn't waste any time, he fucked you the way you imagined Jem would fuck you and that just made it even better. It didn't take long for you to lose yourself to Jeremy, your hands tugging at his hair, causing him to moan and bite his lip. Your walls tightened around him and you both moaned wildly, Jeremy grunted with his last thrust and then kissed you tenderly.

"I love you Summer" he breathed into the crook of your neck

"I love you too Jeremy" you huffed out

"We have to do that more often" he chuckled

"Definitely" you said and climbed off him.

Jeremy joined you in the shower and had to run downstairs in a towel to get the pizza.

"Babe, can you bring my wallet down!" He called out

"Coming Jerry" you called back

You quickly changed and then headed downstairs, you ate pizza and watched movies until you fell asleep in Jeremy's arms. You woke up early the next morning and sat outside in the cold morning air with a blanket wrapped around you as you watched the sun rise, you felt Jeremy's arms wrap around your waist, his legs rest either side of you and his chin rest on your shoulder.

"It's gunna be ok mama" he said softly

"I haven't seen my family in twenty years, I haven't even called them" you told him

"So you didn't just move here to pursue acting?" He asked

"No, I needed a fresh start, I couldn't look my family in the eyes anymore" you said and shook your head before pressing it to your knees "They're gunna hate me Jer" you mumbled 

"No they're not, they'll understand" he assured you and then pulled you against his chest so he could wipe away your tears.

"I guess we should start packing" you said and then walked back inside and upstairs.

You packed and Jeremy stood in the doorway watching you, how nervous and scared you were and it killed him inside. Once you both packed you headed to the airport and boarded your flight.

"So back when I met you in Australia" Jeremy started

"That was only for the movie, that's where they wanted to film it and I agreed" you said and sighed.

You rested your head on Jeremy's shoulder, your headphones in and music playing as you fell asleep with Jeremy's arm around you. Jeremy woke you up when the plane landed and you held your breath for a few seconds.

"It's ok, I'm right here" Jeremy told you as you both stepped off the plane.

You caught a taxi to the last known address of your family and you sat in the car for a few seconds while it sat outside.

"And what about Clark?" Jeremy asked

"He's not really my brother, he's just a really good friend, I made up this whole crazy story because deny what happened was so much easier" you blurted out

"I know" Jeremy said

You got out of the taxi and paid him, Jeremy carried your bag and you softly knocked on the front door.

"Summer" Nathan said as he opened the door

"Hey Nate" you said and took a deep breath

Tears fell down Nathan's face as he hugged you tight and you returned the motion, biting back the tears that welled.

"It's been twenty years girl" he said with a smile

"I know, I just couldn't be here after... After what happened" you choked out

"Come in" he said

"Is everyone here?" You asked

"Yeah, mums doing a family dinner" he told you

You took a deep breath and walked inside with Jeremy, smiling when you noticed that the only thing that changed was the paint. No one had noticed you were there until your mum walked out of the kitchen and froze.

"Holy shit!" Your sister shouted across the table

"Summer?" Damian asked as he slowly stood from his chair

"Yeah, in person" you said and shrugged

Damian ran over to you, giving you a big bear hug before falling to his knees in utter disbelief, his arms wrapped around your waist and his head resting against your leg.


	21. Chapter 21

Before you knew it, your sister Elise and your mother had their arms wrapped around you and that's when you heard the door and the footsteps you dreaded so much.

"What the hell's going on here?" A man asked

You slowly turned around and stared the man dead in the eyes "Hey dad"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly

"What do you think" you said

"Yeah well, you're not welcome here" he snapped

"I was eight dad, I made a huge mistake" you replied

"You're damn right you did and now your brother is dead" he spat

"Dad c'mon" Nathan said

"I never should have came" you said and then walked outside, tears rolling down your cheek as Jeremy chased after you.

"I can't believe you" Damian told his dad, pushing him before he ran outside, got in his car and found you and Jeremy.

When Damian tried calling out to you and it didn't work, he pulled over and stood in front of you, stopping you dead in your tracks.

"I can't do this anymore Damian, I'm sorry" you said and shook your head

"Don't talk like that, I'm not losing you again" Damian told you and then hugged you so tight that you broke down.

Nathan and Elise ran out in panic because your parents were fighting and if they were fighting it meant he was going to physically hurt your mum. You sprinted back down to the house as fast as you could and your mums was lying on the ground unconscious. Suddenly your breathing became rapid and before you knew it you had tackled your dad through the glass table.

By now the police had arrived and you were still beating on your dad, the police had pulled you off him but needed Jeremy and your brothers to hold you back as you watched him get taken away in the back of a cop car, while your mother got taken away on a stretcher in critical condition but it was too late, you arrived at the hospital a few seconds after your brothers and sister. They backed you into a corner with Jeremy standing beside you, the both of you confused as to what was happening, until Damian shook his head with tears rolling down his face.

Jeremy quickly grabbed hold of you before you fell to the ground and he held you tighter than ever before, you'd try fighting him off and beg him to tell you that this was some sort of sick joke and he hated himself because he couldn't. You cried so hard that actually had to be sedated, when you finally woke up, you hoped out of bed and stared out the window as lightning streaked through the skies and the rain fell hard.

Everyone stared at you as you walked out of the room and down the corridor, Jeremy following behind you, trying to talk to you, to get your attention, he'll he tried everything he could but nothing worked, you just kept walking until you reached a pub and instead of paying for one drink, you bought two bottles from behind the counter.

Jeremy sat beside you silently as you easily navigated through one bottle and the next and the next two after that, followed by a shot of tequila that made you pass out, Jeremy drove you to nearby hotel and laid you down before he called Damian to let him know what happened.

Jeremy had tried to talking to you for the next week but got nothing out of you, no one did except for the bartender and you talking in your sleep when you would finally pass out. You woke up hangover free, god knows why with the amount you drank last night, turns out you were that drunk that you'd slept for two days, sipping water through a straw with Jeremy's help and treating him and everyone around you coldly.

You changed and then caught a taxi to your mothers funeral, you got there before anyone else and the only time your voice was heard was when you said a few words for your mum. The second the funeral ended you had disappeared and wound up back at the bar, drinking yourself stupid, a song started playing loudly, it was Jeremy singing to karaoke version of a song you knew and loved.

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

 

You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

 

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

 

You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

 

Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes...

 

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

 

You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day,  
I'm gonna be there always,  
I won't be missing one more day.

Tears fell down your face as he finished and you out the bottle down on the counter before walking over to hug him tight, your heart shattering in your chest.


	22. Chapter 22

"It's going to be ok" Jeremy told you but you begged to differ.

You parted from Jeremy and then walked down the street, Jeremy followed and so did your siblings in a car. You walked back to the grave yard and stopped in front of your brothers headstone, wobbling as you tried standing still, you sat on your knees, your eyes bloodshot from all the alcohol you'd drunk.

"I'm sorry Reece, I'm so damn sorry" you sobbed

Jeremy walked towards you and Damian and Nathan stopped him "It's ok" Damian told him.

They both walked over to you and knelt either side of you, their arms wrapped around you.

"I know it's not the right time, but I'm Ellise" your sister said to Jeremy

"I'm Jeremy, I'm sorry about your mom" he said and averted his eyes to the ground

"Thanks, so I take it by the ring that you're engaged to my sister?" She asked

"Yeah" he said "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me" he added

Ellise smiled as Jeremy looked back over to you, now standing and laughing with your brothers and Jeremy smiled.

"I'm not as close to her as they are" Ellise said

"How come?" Jeremy asked, still staring at you

"I don't know, I guess she always got along better with them because she's a tomboy" she told him and he nodded

"Lately it's been like we're drifting apart and it scares the hell out of me" he told her

"Have you told her that?" Ellise asked

"I don't know how, I can't lose her" he said and shook his head

"You won't" she told him "I can see how much she loves you"

"I might just go back to the hotel" Jeremy said quietly and than left.

When you said your goodbyes to your mum and brother, you walked over to Ellise and noticed that Jeremy wasn't there with her.

"Where's Jeremy?" You asked

"He went back to the hotel, I think you should talk to him" Ellise told you

"He's gunna leave" you said and looked at Damian wide eyed "I need to borrow your car" you said and he threw you his keys

"Go and get your life back kid" he told you with a half smile

You smiled and got in the car, you sped to the hotel and ran to your room to see Jeremy's stuff gone, a note folded on the table.

"Summer,  
We both know we're drifting apart and I can't be around when I lose you, I can't hear you say those words, I'm so sorry, but remember what I told you,  
I love you Summer, always  
Your man Jeremy xx"

You wiped away the tears and put the piece of paper in your pocket, ran downstairs and got back into the car to speed off to the airport. When you arrived you were in a panic, bumping into people, paparazzi taking photos and filming you, after finding his flight you saw him, he was the last person boarding.

"Jeremy!" You yelled and ran to him but he didn't hear you, he had his headphones in and sunglasses on.

You'd just gripped his arm before he was about to have his ticket checked, you spun him around and pulled his headphones out of his ears, tears streaming down your face.

"Don't go ok, I want this, I want us, I want you Jeremy, I want you, I love you" you rushed out

Jeremy cupped your face and kissed you long and tender, people cheering and clapping.

"I can't lose you Jeremy, I can't be strong around you because you bring out the parts of me that no one else gets to see and that scares the hell out of me but I am not giving up on you and I never will" you told him and he nodded before hugging you and spinning you around in his arms.

"How about we go back to the hotel and talk" Jeremy suggested and you nodded

You went back to the hotel with Jeremy and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jeremy, I should've seen what I was doing to us sooner, I never want to push you away, I just got lost I guess, but I will never give up on you and I'll be damned if I lose you" you told him and tears streamed down his face.

You pulled him into your arms and he clutched on to you, his arms wrapped around your waist.

"I'm sorry mama, but I was so scared" he told you "I really thought that we were just going to fall apart and I thought if I left than I wouldn't have to see that play out, wouldn't have to hear the words that'd ruin me" he said and let out a deep breath "You've officially ruined me for any other woman in this world" he added

"Let's get married" you said bluntly

Jeremy looked up at you "Are you serious?" He asked

"Yeah, we'll have two weddings, one here and one back home, that way both our families get to see it" you said

"Let's do it" he told you with a smile

"Tomorrow" you said

"Tomorrow" he agreed and then sat up to kiss you "I'll call mom and explain and you call Damian and explain, deal?" He asked

"Deal" you said with a smile

Jeremy walked into the bedroom and called his mom and you called Damian.

"I'm proud of you" Damian said 

"Thanks" you said "So do you guys want to be my bridesmaids?"

Damian laughed loudly "Of course we will, but I'm not wearing a dress or anything"

"You don't have to you" you told him and laughed 

After the phone calls that were made the both of you fell asleep in each other's arms and it was the best nights sleep either of you had in a long time, you had no idea that Jeremy had paid for his family to fly over for the wedding and you wouldn't be finding out until the morning.


End file.
